


Tam, gdzie musisz chronić bliskich

by Toootie



Series: SAMOTNICY [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, John jak zwykle ratuje sytuacje, Lestrade docieka prawdy-choc w inny sposob, M/M, brat Sherlocka okazuje sie byc dosłownie wielki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pojawienie się brata Sherlocka zwiastuje kłopoty.<br/>Pojawienie się Grega Lestrade może te kłopoty pogłębić.<br/>A kto musi się w z tym wszystkim uporać?<br/>Jak zawsze- biedny John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John miał na wiosnę tyle roboty dookoła domu, że odwiedzał panią Hudson jeszcze rzadziej, niż zwykle.  
W końcu jednak wyrzuty sumienia stały się nieznośne i John uznał, że ma ich dosyć.   
Wyciągnął więc rower z piwnicy, która pękała w szwach od okazów Sherlocka i przykazał współlokatorowi nie ładować się w kłopoty (prawdopodobnie niepotrzebnie, bo ten wiedział, gdzie są najbliższe domy i unikał ich, a w lesie umiał się zakamuflować tak, żeby go nikt nie zobaczył- przynamniej John w to wierzył).

Z początku pani Hudson była trochę zła, że ostatni raz Watson zajrzał do niej miesiąc temu, ale ponieważ miała nowiny, którymi chciała się koniecznie podzielić, to złość szybko jej minęła.  
\- Wiesz, co się dzieje w miasteczku?- zaczęła, nie czekając zresztą na odpowiedź, której i tak by nie było, bo John do miasteczka też nie miał czasu jeździć.- Zjechały się tłumy dziwaków… takich, wiesz, takich co to szukają Yeti, albo duchów… cały hotel wynajęli i kilka pokoi, tutaj, niedaleko. – uśmiechnęła się do siebie, najwyraźniej ubawiona dorosłymi, którzy zajmują się takimi bzdurami.- Nie przyszli do ciebie? Nie pytali, czy coś widziałeś, albo czy nie masz wolnego pokoju do wynajęcia?  
John się wzdrygnął. Jeszcze tego brakowało…  
\- Nie..- bąknął, zastanawiając się, co zrobić, żeby nigdy nie przyszli i co zrobić, żeby trochę przytrzymać Sherlocka w domu. Na wiosnę wydawało się to niemożliwością…  
\- No to widocznie nie wiedzieli, że ktoś tam mieszka. U mnie już byli…- pani Hudson wzruszyła ramionami, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z niepokoju, jaki zasiała w duszy swego gościa.  
John uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie. Mało miał do tej pory kłopotów…  
\- Może jeszcze przyjdą.- poklepała go po ręce, jakby chciała go pocieszyć.  
„Tego się właśnie obawiam…” pomyślał.  
\- Ale…-zaczął.- Ale co oni tu robią?  
\- Przyjechali, bo wyobraź sobie, podobno ktoś tu zrobił zdjęcie jakiemuś zwierzakowi- takiemu, który oficjalnie nie istnieje i wszyscy oszaleli, bo teraz każdy chce go dorwać, albo przynajmniej zrobić mu zdjęcie.- jej głos zjechał do konfidencjonalnego szeptu, a serce Johna jakby zamarło, a potem podskoczyło do gardła i zaczęło tam trzepotać, jak spłoszony ptak.  
\- C… co?- umiał tylko wyksztusić, czując ze się czerwieni, ale nie ze wstydu.  
\- Och, John, nie było tu takiego ruchu odkąd pamiętam…- pani Hudson zachichotała, jak osoba o dwadzieścia lat młodsza.- Oni są naprawdę bardzo uroczy… ubierają się w dziwne rzeczy, niektórzy wyglądają jak dzikusy, a inni jak fotoreporterzy z National Geographic- tacy ważni i obwieszeni aparatami. Czuć, że na coś czekają. Podobno wydają straszne pieniądze, ale też podobno śmiecą…  
\- Ale…- John obchodziło tylko czy, to co widzieli, to Sherlock i co ma zrobić, jeśli tak jest.- Ale co sfotografowali?- w jego głosie słychać było panikę.  
\- A nie wiem- jakiegoś kudłatego zwierzaka. Podobno jest duży, czarny i chodzi na dwóch nogach. Ale potrafi rzucać kamieniami.- pani Hudson zaśmiała się znowu, jak z dobrego żartu. No cóż, dla niej to było pewnie zabawne.   
Sherlock był częściowo czarny, duży, reszta też pasowała... John struchlał, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś wypytywał ją, czy nie wie czegoś o stworzeniach podobnych do niego i zaczął w panice przygotowywać sobie jakieś wykręty, gdyby sobie przypomniała o tych pytaniach.  
\- A skąd? Skąd wiadomo, że to prawda? Ktoś widział to zdjęcie? Jak to wygląda?- gorączkował się bo dosłownie zrobiło mu się gorąco.  
\- Ja tam nie wiem, mnie to nie obchodzi, nie wierze w takie bzdury...-machnęła ręką.- Ale jeśli chcesz zobaczyć te zdjęcia, to możesz sobie sprawdzić w internecie. Ja tu nie mam WiFi, ale w miasteczku.  
\- Tak, tak, wiem..  
John wiedział, że w mieście jest WiFi i czasem z niego korzystał w hotelu i teraz chciał już się tam znaleźć, natychmiast; a równocześnie chciał jechać w drugą stronę, do domu, żeby szukać Sherlocka i ostrzec jak najszybciej, żeby nigdzie nie łaził i na Boga, nie dał się nikomu fotografować. Generalnie chciał już wyjść jak najszybciej.  
Pani Hudson wreszcie dostrzegła, jak bardzo jej gość kreci się na fotel  
\- Co się stało, John?- zapytała, marszcząc czoło. Zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej i wystękał:  
\- Nic, nic, ale przypomniałem sobie, że muszę… czy miałaby pani?..  
Pani Hudson podniosła brwi i potrzasnęła głową z pełnym rezygnacji zdziwieniem.  
\- No przecież cię nie będą zatrzymywać na siłę… Co prawda myślałam, że jak już przyjdziesz, to nie uciekniesz tak szybko… No, ale…  
John wiedział, że nie zachowuje się grzecznie, ale to był w tej chwili jedno z bardziej odległych zmartwień. Potrafił się zdobyć tylko na:  
\- Przepraszam bardzo, pani Hudson. Obiecuję, że wynagrodzę to pani… jakoś. Ale teraz…  
\- No idź już, widzę, że cię nosi.- znów machnęła ręka, kiedy John wstał i prawie wybiegł z saloniku, a ostatnie jej słowa słyszał już, ubierając się w przedpokoju.   
John naprawdę zastanawiał się przez parę sekund, w która stronę jechać, ale wybrał miasteczko. Nie było jeszcze późno, a on musiał zobaczyć, czy jest o co robić ten cały szum, bo przecież- jak sobie powtarzał uparcie, pedałując jak najszybciej drogą- to, że ktoś zrobił zdjęcie CZEMUŚ, nie oznacza, że odkryto istnienie Sherlocka, a jeśli nawet… gdy jego tor myśli dochodził do tego miejsca strasznie trudno mu było zapanować na tyle nad paniką, by wymyśleć jakiś powód dla którego zdjęcia Sherlocka nie musiały być końcem świata.  
\- Sherlock, ty idioto, nie mogłeś trzymać się z daleka… – mruczał pod nosem, naciskając na pedały najmocniej, jak mógł.  
Przy małym hoteliku, w której była też coś w rodzaju baru, albo restauracji, rzeczywiście kręciło się jakby więcej ludzi, niż zwykle, ale nie wyglądali jakoś inaczej, niż przeciętni goście i John ich zignorował. Pobiegł od razu do recepcji, gdzie pracowała miła dziewczyna, która pożyczała mu czasem laptopa z dostępem do internetu. Miał niby komórkę, ale i tak by nic nie przeczytał i po raz kolejny przeklął swą oszczędność i brak tabletu.   
Kiedy już usiadł w kącie sali, tak, żeby nikt mu nie zaglądał przez ramię, pożałował też, że nie wypytał pani Hudson dokładnej, GDZIE miał szukać tego zdjęcia? Na jakiej stronie?  
Wpisał do wyszukiwarki: „ dziwne, zwierzę, Walia, las, foto” potem kliknął na Grafikę, ale zdjęć było za dużo i obejmował głównie dziwne psy, więc dopisał, po wysileniu pamięci: „Czarne, duże, chodzi na dwóch nogach”.  
Przejrzał pobieżnie kilka stron wyników za nim zauważył coś, co mogłoby pasować. Kliknął na zdjęcie- tylko przelotnie zarejestrował, że opublikowali je na stronie o kryptydach (cokolwiek by to nie było). Po powiększeniu, zobaczył dość niewyraźne zdjęcie lasu w nocy.  
„Boże jak dobrze, że to noc!” zdążył pomyśleć, a potem zauważył- rozmyty kształt, wielkości być może człowieka (bo brak było wiarygodnych punktów odniesienia- tylko drzewa i krzewy, które mogły być każdej wielkości) czarne, a przynajmniej ciemne, jeszcze bardziej rozmyte na konturach- co sugerowało futro (ale tylko sugerowało) odwrócone częściowo plecami, a częściowo bokiem do aparatu. Ogólnie wyglądało na… cokolwiek, ale najbardziej na faceta przebranego za Yeti.  
John przyjrzał się jego dłoniom- powiększył zdjęcie jak się dało, ale zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej niewyraźne i nie zdobył pewności.  
Szukał długiego, wysmukłego ogona- o ile wiedział ani Yeti, ani wielkie stopy nie miały czegoś takiego, więc jeśli to był przebrany facet, to nie pomyślałby o ogonie.  
Pewności nie miał- jedna z wielu smug mógł być ogonem, ale mogła nim nie być- ale im dłużej wpatrywał się w to zdjęcie, tym bardziej wyraźnie widział, że cokolwiek to było, to na pewno nie Sherlock.  
Wypuścił powietrze, o którym zapomniał, że je wstrzymuje i rozsiadł się wygodniej na wyściełanym, a jednak niewygodnym, krześle i zaczął szukać lepszej kopii zdjęcia, albo innego ujęcia tego samego stwora.   
Wszystko co znalazł na ten temat, było jednak tylko tym jednym zdjęciem- z tym, że niektóre jego kopie miały jeszcze mniejszą rozdzielczości.   
Większość z nich podawała jako źródło tę samą stronę: „My Journey With Cryptids” i zastanawiał się, czy słowo „cryptids” jest napisane prawidłowo, ale co go to właściwie obchodziło. Liczyło się to, czy osoba odpowiedzialna za tę stronę- niejaki pan G. Lestrade, naczelny łowca kryptyd w UK, jak się tytułował, chyba nieco na wyrost- wiedział coś o Sherlocku, czy nie.   
John przeleciał wzrokiem opisy do zdjęcia. G. Lestrade zrobił je własnoręcznie, dwa tygodnie temu ale opublikował je dopiero teraz, ponieważ musiał je zweryfikować.   
Co oznaczało „weryfikację” w tej sytuacji, John nie miał pojęcia, bo zaraz w następnym zdaniu Lestrade napisał, że nie widział już więcej Walijskiego Człowieka (jak go nazwał), ale najwyraźniej weryfikacja i tak wypadła pomyślnie, bo w dalszej części artykułu autor rozwodził się nad jego wyglądem- i to spowodowało, że serce Johna znów podskoczyło mu w gardle.   
Opis stwora był całkiem… wiernym opisem Sherlocka. Nie zgadzało się tylko kilka detali- tamten nie miał ogona (albo- jak John od razu założył- na tyle krótki, że go nie dostrzeżono, ale ogon Sherlocka choć cienki, był trudny do przeoczenia nawet w półmroku) był większy i bardziej czarny- Sherlock miał futro pstrokate, ale na brzuchu i twarzy prawie białe, uszy też miał jasne… John zastanawiał się gorączkowo i próbował wyobrazić sobie, jak wyglądałby Sherlock widziany z tyłu, w nocy, między drzewami i stwierdził, że nie wie. Nie wie! A powinien! Nie- MUSI wiedzieć.  
Kliknął na napis „G. Lestrade” i pokazał się zdjęcie przystojnego, szpakowatego gościa z lekko głupawym uśmiechem, który pochodził z Weston- super- Mare i szczycił się sfotografowaniem kilku stworzeń, oraz zdemaskowaniem wielu, wielu „szajek” naciągaczy, robiących fałszywe odciski stóp „włochatych humanoidów” (jak tu nazywano Yeti itp.) albo jakoś inaczej zarabiających na ludzkiej głupocie.   
John nigdy by nie przypuścił, że świat kryptozoologów ma też własną, wewnętrzną policję, która czuwa nad… no właśnie- skoro tak naprawdę żadne kryptydy nie istnieją, to jak odróżnić fałszywe od prawdziwych? Nie, to było za skomplikowane- świat kryptozoologów był dziwny i trudny- nie dość, że musiałeś odpierać ataki normalnych ludzi, albo co gorsza znosić ich całkowitą, totalna obojętność, to jeszcze inni szaleńcy zza twojej barykady demaskowali twoje oszustwa.   
Dla Johna właściwe oni wszyscy byli szaleni, istnienie jednego Sherlocka nie zmieniało niczego, ponieważ był on absolutnym, niepowtarzalnym wyjątkiem, o którym nawet nie wiedzieli, więc nie zmieniał faktu, że wszyscy oni mylili się dogłębnie i poświęcali czas i pieniądze czemuś, co nie było tego warte. John nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Ale nie było teraz czasu na drążenie tematu- teraz musiał działać. Szybko.  
Na wszelki wypadek odpisał sobie telefon i adres tego Lestrada i zaczął się zbierać. Poprosił miłą dziewczynę z recepcji o wydrukowanie mu tej strony z opisem i osobno- zdjęcia, w dużym powiększeniu.   
Trochę to trwało, ale John uznał, że musi pokazać to Sherlockowi, bo tylko on będzie wiedział na pewno, czy to on czy nie on. Poza tym- na wypadek gdyby Sherlock zaprzeczył, że go widziano- John chciał mieć pod ręką dowody na tę zbrodnię.   
Czekając, aż drukarka upora się w takim ciemnym zdjęciem, John zaczął przysłuchiwać się rozmowom gości. Nie wiedział, którzy przyjechali tu ścigać Sherlocka- nie wyróżniali się jakoś strojem, nie byli też wcale obwieszeni niczym i co najważniejsze- z tego, co John podsłuchał, nie mówili o niczym niezwykłym, tylko o pogodzie, o wycieczce nad rzekę (serce Johna znów przyspieszyło, ale przypomniał sobie, że Sherlock nie znosi rzeki i ciut się uspokoił) o jedzeniu i tym, gdzie pojadą następnego dnia.

Gdy John wrócił do domu, około 20.00 Sherlocka jeszcze nie było. Rzadko teraz przychodził przed północą, ale dziś John nie miał zamiaru odchodzić od zmysłów przez następne cztery godziny, toteż poszedł go szukać.   
Już jakiś czas temu John wymyślił, a Sherlock zaaprobował, że jeśli będzie potrzebował natychmiast przywołać zwierzoczłeka (- Ale wie, że rzadko. Tylko czasami. Dobrze?- upewniał się niespokojnie Sherlock przy ustalaniu warunków) może pójść w las i zagwizdać, konkretnym gwizdkiem dla psów, (który Sherlock wybrał z kilku, jak dla Johna takich samych, choć Sherlock twierdził, że każdy jest inny) „WRÓĆ” alfabetem Morsa.  
Strasznie to było dużo gwizdania, ale John chciał mieć pewność, że tamten się nie pomyli i nie przyleci do chaty na gwizd kogoś innego, kto przypadkiem będzie w okolicy z psem i gwizdkiem.   
Sherlock wybrał gwizdek i wymyślił, że skoro John tak bardzo boi się pomyłki, to skieruje się do piwnicy chaty, a nie do źródła gwizdu. John wymyślił, żeby to był gwizdek dla psów, bo chciał uniknąć usłyszenia przez ludzi.  
Do tej pory nigdy nie było konieczności wzywania Sherlocka, ale teraz to była właśnie taka okazja, na jaką to wszystko zostało wymyślone.

Sherlock przybiegł bardzo szybko, to mu trzeba przyznać- nie mógł być daleko, albo rzucił wszystko, czym się zajmował i pobiegł od razu gdy usłyszał pierwsze dźwięki.   
John poczuł taką ulgę, gdy go zobaczył, że prawie ugięły się pod nim kolana.  
\- Sherlock!- wyciągnął ręce do niego.  
\- Jooohn.- Sherlock biegł długimi susami, nie patrząc pod nogi, jak zwykle .- Co się dzieje, Jooohn?- zapytał leciutko zasapany, więc musiał naprawdę pędzić i Watsona to trochę uspokoiło, dobrze, że wyczuwał powagę sytuacji, bo gdyby ją zlekceważył to chyba by go uderzył.  
\- Wchodźmy do środka.- John objął go na krótko i popchnął mocno w stronę drzwi, rozglądając się dookoła, jakby z krzaków mógł podkradać się tłumek czyhających kryptozoologów.- Schowajmy się.- szepnął i Sherlock zastrzygł uszami, zaniepokojony jego stresem.  
\- Joohn? Boi się?  
John popatrzył mu w twarz i przypomniał sobie jedna ich rozmowę, w której Sherlock oskarżył go o brak strachu i powiedział:  
\- Tak. Boję się. Bardzo. O ciebie. Nie o siebie. – uspokoił go.- Sherlock, wiesz, co ci się może stać najgorszego?  
\- Choroba albo ludzie. Obcy. Przyjdą i złapią.- wyrecytował grzecznie.  
\- Tak.- John wyciągnął zdjęcie i wydrukowaną stronę z torby rowerowej.- Popatrz na to zdjęcie. Bardzo dokładnie. I nie kłam- to jesteś ty?  
Sherlock wyciągnął łapę, ale John nie oddał mu zdjęcia, Sherlock mógł je zniszczyć niechcący, a miał tylko jeden egzemplarz.  
\- Nie dam ci tego… ale popatrz uważnie- to jesteś ty? To jest bardzo ważne, najważniejsze ze wszystkiego.  
Sherlock mrużył oczy i wysunął koniec języka, uszy łopotały mu w przód i tył w niemal teatralnym skupieniu, John miał ochotę go pospieszyć, dość już tego czekania, ale zarazem wiedział, że chce odpowiedzi prawdziwej, a nie szybkiej…  
Sherlock gapił się na zdjęcie szokująco długo, bo zwykle wszystko błyskawicznie rozumiał i John zaczynał się martwić…   
Potem otworzył szeroko oczy i popatrzył na Johna, a uszy prawie komicznie zjechały mu w dół. Serce Johna już przyspieszało, bo spodziewał się usłyszeć przerażające : „tak, to ja, przepraszam” albo coś w tym stylu, tylko bez przepraszam, ale to, co zamiast tego usłyszał, zaskoczyło go niezmiernie:  
\- To nie ja. To ( tu nastąpił długi dźwięk, który brzmiał jakoś znajomo). Mój rodzeństwo.   
Po tym na chwile zapadła cisza, w czasie której umysł Johna potrzebował przestawić się z jednego toru myślenia na zupełnie inny… a potem eksplodował pytaniami:  
\- Jak to? Jakim cudem? Jakie rodzeństwo? Skąd? Dlaczego?.. Po co? Sherlock?  
Sherlock milczał, ale wyglądał na bardzo zdezorientowanego.  
\- Nie wiem, John.- odpowiedział prawdopodobnie na wszystkie jego pytania na raz, bo zamilkł na długo.   
John próbował coś od niego wyciągnąć, ale na próżno, Sherlock wyglądał na tak samo oszołomionego, jak John i nawet nieco wystraszonego, więc w końcu dał mu spokój, uznając, że tamten też nie rozumie, co się stało i jakim cudem jego brat (John odruchowo uznał, że skoro Sherlock jest samcem, to nie ma powodu, by tamten też nie był dla niego „nim”) przeszedł na Ziemię.  
Ale jedna kwestia nie mogła zostać nierozwiązana:  
\- Musisz mi powiedzieć, jak tu się odstałeś… bo skoro twój brat też tu przyszedł to… to co powstrzyma resztę? – John był maksymalnie zaniepokojony.   
Chciał chronić Sherlocka, i kiedy sobie wyobraził las pełen dziwnych zwierzaków… nie- nie zwierzaków- oni będą jak Sherlock- diabelnie sprytni, żarłoczni i nadludzko wytrzymali, ale nie znający tutejszych warunków, to zrozumiał, że ta sytuacja zagraża Sherlockowi.   
Każdy, kto zobaczy jednego z nich, będzie rozsiewał plotki, a kiedy plotki się potwierdzą- bo pobratymcy Sherlocka to nie kryptyda- oni ISTNIEJĄ! to John i Sherlock będą mieli na głowie kupę policji, wojska, czy czego tam użyje rząd, żeby ich stad zgarnąć…  
Sherlock wyraźnie się spiął.  
\- Nie rozumieć! (Znów ten dźwięk jak charknięcie) został. Nie wiem po co przyszedł.- potrząsał głowa, machając uszami tak gwałtownie, że włosy mu się rozczochrały, John by się roześmiał, bo wyglądał przez nie jak alpaka z dzika grzywka na oczach, ale nie do śmiechu mu było.  
\- Jak ty tu przyszedłeś?- powtórzył John, tracąc cierpliwość.- Znasz słowa, wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać… powiedz, teraz- jak tu przyszedłeś.  
\- Sherlock szukał miejsca, gdzie ściana jest cienka.   
\- Ściana?- John zgłupiał. Jaka ściana?  
\- Ściana. Między tu i tam. Między lasem a domem. Między… światami.  
John zastanawiał się chwile.  
\- A skąd wiedziałeś, że jest taka ściana? My nie wiemy. I jakimi światami? A swoja drogą, ile was tam może być na tym waszym świecie? Tysiące, miliony, miliardy?  
Sherlock spuścił głowę i smutno zaćwierkał. Umiał liczyć, ale w dużych liczbach się gubił. John jednak cisnął go dalej…  
\- Muszę to wiedzieć… jeśli was się tu zwali setka, ludzie zaczną na was polować, nie da się was utrzymać w tajemnicy! Rozumiesz, jakie to zagrożenie?  
Sherlock pokręcił znów energicznie głowa, grzywa poleciała mu aż do nosa.  
\- Nikt więcej nie przyjdzie. Mój rodzeństwo przyszedł… bo on mądry. Może… szuka Sher- lock?- zapytał sam siebie.  
\- Taak… może cię szuka? Ale po co? – John pytał, chciał cokolwiek zrozumieć.   
Sherlock wiele razy powtarzał jacy to jego pobratymcy są głupi i nieciekawi świata, niechętni, by cokolwiek badać, czegokolwiek się uczyć. Więc dlaczego nagle wystąpił problem z bratem Sherlocka? I czego się po nim mogli spodziewać? Co może zrobić?  
\- Co zrobi twój brat? Będę go tak nazywał, póki nie poznam jego imienia, choć wiem, że… czemu dał sobie zrobić zdjęcie? Myślisz, że nie boi się ludzi?  
\- Nie wiedział, co to zdjęcie.- powiedział wolno Sherlock - Myśli: jedzenie, myśli: dach, nie wie co to ludzie, widzi ich i myśli: jedzenie, a nie, że tacy mądrzy, jak on.  
John nagle zrozumiał:  
\- To znaczy, że przyszliście bez rozpoznania, w ciemno?  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, może nie zrozumiał, o co Johnowi chodzi.  
\- Musimy znaleźć… mój brat? Zanim… upolują!- krzyknął nagle, tak jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiał w pełni niebezpieczeństwo.  
\- No właśnie! Ale najważniejsze, żeby się nie dowiedzieli o tobie…- John wtrącił dydaktycznie.  
Sherlock teraz krążył po pokoju, który był na to zbyt mały, ale John go zrozumiał. Sytuacja była kiepska i pełna niewiadomych.  
\- Znajdziemy mój brat. Ja to zrobi. Ty zostań, pilnuj…żeby ludzie nie przyszli.  
\- Sęk w tym, Sherlock, że nie mogę ich zatrzymać, mogą chodzić, gdzie chcą. Mają broń…- John mówił, coraz ciszej, jakby nie chciał tego mówić, nie chciał sobie tego uświadamiać.- Sherlock, nie możesz! Nie wolno ci nigdzie chodzić!- przeraził się, gdy zrozumiał, co ma na myśli.- Nie możesz go szukać. Może ja spróbuję? Ale ty musisz się schować. Absolutnie i pod żadnym pozorem nie możesz się teraz pojawiać poza domem.- dokończył z naciskiem.  
\- Tylko ja go znajdę. – powiedział Sherlock spokojnie- Ty nie umiesz. Brat dobrze się chowa.  
John był bezradny.  
\- Ale jak go tu przyprowadzisz? I po co? Czy on da się schować… w piwnicy na przykład?  
Sherlock zatrzymał się i popatrzył na John.  
\- Muszę iść. Teraz. Brat długo idzie. Może być daleko.  
John chciał go zatrzymać, oczywiście, że chciał, ale jak miał powstrzymać te ponad sześć stóp mięśni i ścięgien? Sherlock go po postu przestawił na bok, gdy John zagrodził mu ciałem drzwi.  
Potem wyskoczył w noc i tyle go widzieli.


	2. Chapter 2

To była jedna z gorszych nocy Johna.   
Nie mógł zasnąć, z bezsilności, smutku i wściekłości- mieszanki którą znał kiedyś tak dobrze, że niemal powitał ją jako swego starego znajomego.  
Ale teraz chodziło o Sherlocka - o tego wspaniałego, głupiego wariata, który był dla niego najbliższą istotą od… kilku miesięcy i na którego utratę nie był zupełnie gotowy.  
Leżał w łóżku i próbował nie wrzeszczeć, bo podejrzewał, że stąd będzie miał jeszcze tylko jeden maleńki kroczek do szaleństwa.  
Zasnął dopiero około czwartej, ale obudził się już o ósmej i nie próbował nawet dosypiać, bo wiedział, że to nie ma sensu- Sherlocka nie było, wystarczył mu tylko jeden rzut okiem, żeby to wiedzieć- i nie potrafił tak po prostu spać dalej.   
W tej chwili nienawidził go prawie- za to w jakiej sytuacji go tu zostawił- całkowicie bezsilnego, bez jakiegokolwiek wpływu na sytuacje.   
John był wściekły. I co gorsza- czuł się na krawędzi wybuchnięcia płaczem! On, żołnierz, który spędził dwie pełne tury w Afganistanie! On, lekarz, który kroił przyjaciół i widział, jak ludzie zamieniają się w źle zmielone mięso, a i tak starł się ich ratować… miał zacząć płakać dlatego, że jego zwierzaczek się zawieruszył… tylko, że to nie była prawda- temu zwierzaczkowi było bliżej do przyjaciela, niż do zwierzęcia, a John bardzo zmiękł ostatnio- między innymi przez Sherlocka właśnie. Zwierzoczłek kosztował go tyle wzruszeń i emocjonalnego roller coastera, że John nie poznawał samego siebie.  
No ale wściekłość akurat była bardzo w jego stylu- kiedy czegoś nie rozumiał, kiedy coś go bolało, kiedy był smutny- wiedział, że kiedy sobie nie radzi emocjonalnie, reaguje złością; i na ogół- trochę mu było wstyd z tego powodu. Teraz jednak… było inaczej. Uważał, że jego reakcja była całkowicie uzasadniona i naturalna.  
Zaczął robić sobie śniadanie- smażone jajka na bekonie i dopiero, kiedy zaczął je nakładać na talerze, uświadomił sobie, że upichcił jedyne smażony posiłek, który Sherlock tolerował- smażony bekon przywabiał go do domu, gdy tylko mógł go wyczuć, a wyczuwał z zadziwiająco dużego dystansu.   
Trochę więc nieracjonalnie, rozzłościł się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Sherlock się nie pojawił- pewnie był już zbyt daleko, żeby wywąchać bekon, a jeśli nawet nie- to nie zasłużył na niego wczorajszym zachowaniem.   
\- O nie, na pewno nie dostaniesz bekonu i jajek.- zapowiedział mu i nie był to ostatni raz, tego dnia, gdy powiedział coś do Sherlock, którego NIE BYŁO. Ciągle…

. .  
. .

Pod koniec tego dnia Watson był wymęczony- rąbaniem drewna, pracą w ogrodzie i sprzątaniem, a przede wszystkim- złością.   
I co miał teraz zrobić? Czekać tak- bez nadziei na to, że dowie się czegokolwiek póki Sherlock nie wróci… chociaż przypomniał sobie tego Lestrada- jeśli istniał ktoś, kto domyślał się istnienia zwierzoczłeka, kto wierzył w nie- to był to ten dureń.  
John z ociąganiem wziął telefon i znalazł jego numer.  
Zadzwonił.  
Ktoś odebrał po pięciu dzwonkach.  
\- Lestrade.- głos też miał przyjemny, niski, lekko schrypnięty, jak od papierosów, ale z wesołością gdzieś w tle.  
\- Watson.- John zareagował odruchowo i zmieszał się, że za dużo zdradził.- Ja w sprawie tego… zdjęcia. Stwora. Czytałem pana stronę … i widziałem to zdjęcie. tak się skalda, że… ciekawią mnie te sprawy, czy…  
\- Nie mam teraz czasu. Właśnie jedziemy na zasadzkę…  
„Jezu, jaka zasadzkę?”  
\- Co to znaczy?  
\- No, czekamy na to coś, a myśli pan, że na co? Na złodziei drewna w lesie? Jak inaczej zrobiłbym to zdjęcie? Dużo wilgoci i odmarzania sobie tyłka. Oraz niebezpieczeństwo zastrzelenia przez półślepych idiotów, którym się wydaje, że jak mają strzelbę, to im wszystko wolno.- w jego głosie czuć było głęboką gorycz i wiedzę na temat tego, o czym mówi.- Muszę…- tu nastąpiła przerwa, jakieś szumy, może wjechali w tunel, albo Lestrade rozmawiał z kimś innym, na miejscu.- Czego pan chce?  
John nie miał pojęcia, oprócz tego, że chciał Sherlocka z powrotem.  
\- Chciałem… się dowiedzieć, czy znalazł pan coś jeszcze… coś, poza tym zdjęciem. Jakieś ślady, albo… zwierzę. Jakieś. To znaczy to, które pan sfotografował. Albo podobne.- Sherlock był w końcu tylko spokrewniony.  
Po drugiej stornie zapadła na chwilę cisza.  
\- A co pan myślał, że czego szukamy? Myśli pan, że to takie proste? Wchodzę do lasu, a one się nam rzucają na szyję i łaszą o cukierki?!  
John umiał poznać rozgoryczenie, kiedy je słyszał.  
\- Te lasy to są całe mile kwadratowe zielska i znaleźć tu coś wielkości człowieka jest… prawie niemożliwe. Zwłaszcza, że myślimy, że ten człowiek się chowa… mówię człowiek, ale tak naprawdę jest dużo większy. Nie widać tego na zdjęciu, ale był ogromny.  
„To by się zgadzało. Sherlock mówił…”- John nie powinien myśleć teraz o Sherlocku.   
\- I bardzo szybki. Kiedy nas zobaczył…  
\- To było was kilku?- wciął się John. Do tej pory myślał, że tylko Lestrade go widział… robiło się coraz gorzej.  
\- No, oni nie tak bardzo. To znaczy, widzieli go, ale nie tak dokładnie, pałętali się gdzieś z tyłu i przez to mamy tylko to jedno zdjęcie.- w jego głosie czuć było odrobinę żalu i pretensji.- Ale wiem jedno, w rzeczywistości jest bardzo… majestatyczny. Ale też szybki i ma tak dużo zębów… wyszczerzył je do mnie, zanim zwiał. I myślę, że je mięso…  
„Oj tak! Zdziwiłbyś się pan, jak bardzo.”- wyrwało się Johnowi w myślach.  
\- I mam wrażenie… chociaż inni tak nie myślą…- zastrzegł się komicznie.- Że on nas nie tylko zauważył, ale jakoś rozpoznał… nie wiem… i teraz wie, że na niego polujemy i wie, że powinien się ukrywać. A choć jest wielki, a mówię panu, jest naprawdę wielki, to potrafi być cichutki i poruszać się tak szybko… skubaniec! Nie uwierzyłbyś pan jak szybko zniknął, ledwo go pstryknąłem… to trwało sekundy- miałem fuksa!  
\- Tak, tak.- jak na kogoś zajętego, gość się strasznie rozgadał.- Ale czy pan wie, gdzie go szukać?  
Cisza. Groźna jakoś, bo John nie wiedział, co tamten myśli.  
\- A co, chce się pan przyłączyć?  
John naprawdę się zastanowił- czy to miało sens?  
Może… może, gdyby się przyłączył, mógłby jakoś… ich zmylić? Albo dowiedzieć się przynajmniej, co oni wiedzą. W każdym razie lepiej robić cokolwiek, niż siedzieć tu całe dnie, bo to czekanie na Sherlock mogło się przedłużać i doprowadzić do szaleństwa.  
\- A jeśli tak, to co musiałbym zrobić?  
„Zapłacić jakieś składkowe? Znaleźć dwóch przyjaciół kryptozoologów, którzy poświadczą, że jestem tak kopnięty jak oni i mówię non stop o nieistniejących rzeczach? Przejść bolesny rytuał wstępu?”  
\- No to niech pan będzie za godzinę pod tym…  
\- Hotelem?  
\- Tak.  
\- Nie wiem, czy dam radę, nie mam auta…  
\- Dobra, poczekamy z kwadrans. Jak się pan nie wyrobisz, to pana strata…  
John podziękował i rozłączył się i rzucił pakować ciepłe ciuchy, coś do picia i jedzenie, koc i lornetkę na podczerwień, którą od kogoś dostał i do tej pory użył z pięć razy.  
Rozejrzał się po domu i zabrał też ich gwizdek (ale bez namysłu schował go pod ubranie- szedł w końcu na akcje z wrogiem) i pistolet. Nie zabrali mu go, kiedy wrócił do Anglii- możliwe, że przez jakieś niedopatrzenie, a może dlatego, że John go sam kupił i nigdy nie trafił do wojskowej ewidencji? Wiedział, że nie powinien go nikomu pokazywać i nawet nie miał zamiaru go używać ale… ale do postraszenia kogoś nadawał się idealnie.   
Sherlock wiedział, co to jest broń palna, John kilka razy mu pokazywał, jak działa pistolet i zrobił to nie tylko dla bezpieczeństwa Sherlocka, ale i swojego- jeśli Obcy przekona się, że człowiek z bronią jest śmiertelnym niebezpieczny, to będzie wiedział, że gdyby mu zagroził, a on wyjął broń… nie chciał nigdy robić mu krzywdy, wolał, żeby się bał broni bez testowania jej na nim, tym bardziej, że już parę kulek zarobił - a John chciał żeby Sherlock bał się każdej broi palnej, także krótkiej.   
Ale co z tym drugim? Bratem? Z tego, co mówił Sherlock… tamten może kompletnie nic nie rozumieć z tej sytuacji i atakować wszystko, co do niego podejdzie- także Johna, który chciał go chronić. 

Znów popędził do miasta i czuł, jak nie przyzwyczajone mięsnie nóg protestują przeciwko używaniu ich z taką werwą, po tygodniach zapomnienia.

Pod hotelem stały dwa duże terenowe auta- bardzo sfatygowane, odrapane i ochlapane błotem w różnym stopniu zaschnięcia; tak, że właściwie ciężko było poznać, jakiego były oryginalnie koloru.   
John zapisał szybko ich numery rejestracyjne w komórce, na wszelki wypadek, i przypiął rower do balustrady. Było już ciemno i domyślał się, że jeśli ma z nimi jechać, to jedynym z tych aut.  
Właściwie, kiedy wchodził do restauracji na dole, uświadomił sobie coś i uśmiechnął się do siebie.   
Jadąc takim czymś, kryptolodzy skazywali się na całkowita porażkę- Sherlock umiał usłyszeć i wyczuć auto z paru setek jardów. Musiał tylko nauczyć się, co to jest samochód i z czym się wiąże.   
Pewnie udało im się zobaczyć brata Sherlock tylko dlatego, że jeszcze wtedy nie wiedział, że powinien się ich wystrzegać. Ale, jeśli tamten był tak inteligentny, jak twierdził Sherlock, to teraz chyba już wiedział, co oznacza smród spalin i hałas silnika.  
John wszedł i od razu rozpoznał Lestrada.  
Wyglądał zupełnie jak na zdjęciu- sympatycznie i zupełnie nie jak wariat.   
John pomyślał nawet, że te ciepłobrązowe oczy i regularna twarz musiały przyciągać sporo kobiet.   
„Przynajmniej, póki nie dowiadywały się na co facet marnuje życie.”- pomyślał jeszcze, zanim tamten też go zauważył i podniósł się zza stolika, przy którym siedziało pięciu, nie- siedmiu- gości z brodami. Dwóch miało nawet długie włosy i wszyscy wyglądali tak, że John łatwo przypisałby im bezdomność. Ale może to właśnie dobrze się sprawdzało na akcjach, takich, jak ta- w końcu las to najlepsze miejsce na noszenie starych i zniszczonych szaro- burych ubrań i długich, zmierzwionych bród.  
\- Watson?- zapytał Lestrade z szerokim uśmiechem, wyciągając rękę na powitanie.- Mów mi Greg.  
John uśmiechnął się, bo mimo wszystko nie był wstanie nie obdarzyć tego faceta sympatią- miał zaraźliwy uśmiech, a przyjazna twarz wzbudzała przyjazne uczucia.  
\- Nazywam się John.- odpowiedział więc, ściskając tamtemu rękę.  
\- To są: Dave, Phil, Mark, Daniel, Steve i drugi Phil- możesz mu mówić też Phillip, reaguje na oba.- wszyscy zaśmiali się jak z najlepszego dowcipu, choć John wiedział, że musieli to usłyszeć wiele razy. -I jeszcze Brian. Brian jest nowy. No, teraz to ty jesteś nowszy, ale zobaczymy, czy się przyjmiesz…  
John okrążył stół ściskając im wszystkim rękę i uśmiechając się, nieco wymuszenie.   
Reszta nie była taka przyjazna, jak Greg i John założyłby się, że niektórzy nie mieli do niego zaufania. Czuł, że powinien jakoś dowieść swej wartości i zaangażowania.  
\- Znam okolicę...- ugryzł się w porę w język, i nie powiedział, że tu mieszka.- Moja ciotka tu mieszkała i bardzo dużo czasu spędzałem w tych lasach…- nic, zero reakcji. Co jeszcze by mógł powiedzieć?..- I chyba… chyba go widziałem.- wyznał wstydliwie. Wstydząc się oczywiście, że robi z siebie idiotę, ale widać było, że utrafił idealnie, bo wszystkie nieprzyjazne twarze rozjaśniły się nagle, jak na komendę i zaczęły okazywać różne wariacje zaciekawienia.  
\- Jak? Gdzie?- zaczęli się przekrzykiwać pytaniami.- Opowiadaj.- jeden, chyba Mark, przesunął tyłek na drewnianej ławie i klepnął ręką, zachęcająco, w miejsce obok siebie.   
John przysiadł tam ostrożnie, nie miał dość dużo miejsca.  
\- Nie mogę wiele dodać do opisu Grega.- skinął głową z szacunkiem w jego stronę, ale coś musiał im dać, tylko co? Oczywiście mógłby skłamać, albo opisać im Sherlocka, ale nie chciał pogarszać sytuacji zdradzając, że jest tu jeszcze jeden dziwaczny stwór, którego powinni znaleźć.- On jest na pewno mięsożerny. Widziałem… Jak poluje.- wyznał powoli, zastanawiając się nie przyzwyczajony, żeby banda facetów, która poznał przed sekundami tak intensywnie chłonęła jego słowa… Wyglądali jakby im opowiadał o jakimś cudzie. – Upolował coś małego, nie wiem co to było, ale on był bardzo szybki- jak na takiego wielkoluda.- starał się nie powtarzać po Gregu, ale nie było o co się martwić, wszyscy słuchali go powstrzymując oddech.- Widziałem, że ma strasznie dużo zębów. Bardzo ostrych. -to musiała być prawda, Sherlock twierdził, że jego brat jest jeszcze groźniejszy, niż on sam- I miał pazury, wielkie szpony, jest niebezpieczny… -zatrzymał się. Chciał ich odstraszyć, ale… może tak naprawdę robił im przysługę? Bo brat był prawie na pewno cholernie groźny.- Nie widział mnie, chyba… ale myślę, że mógłby mnie zaatakować, gdyby…- coś go tknęło.- Macie jakąś broń?- zapytał bardzo lekko, ale to było cholernie ważne. A jeśli jakimś cudem go znajdą i zastrzelą, bo John opowiedział im o krwiożerczym potworze?  
\- Greg ma.- powiedział jeden z tych z długimi włosami.  
John spojrzał na Grega.  
\- Co masz?  
\- Strzelbę, w aucie. Ale…- Greg odwzajemnił spojrzenie szczerymi oczami.- Ale nie zabijemy go. Choćby nie wiem co… musi być żywy. Nie jesteśmy jakimiś porąbanymi łowcami pamiątek.  
John słuchał go uważnie i postanowił nie przyznawać się do broni.  
-Tak, tak. Rozumiem was.- przytaknął skwapliwie.- Ja też myślę, że on… powinien żyć.   
W końcu włośnie o to mu chodziło, żeby nikt nie zginał- to był jego priorytet. John opisał jeszcze pazury Sherlocka i jego sposób poruszania się i widział jak kryptozoologom oczy coraz szerzej się otwierają, a Lestrade potakująco kiwa głową, w skupieniu, i poczuł się zaakceptowany.   
Potem dopili, co tam kto miał- przy czym John ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że były to napoje bezalkoholowe- i ruszyli do wozów .  
John dostał miejsce koło Lestrada i gdy jechali coraz bardziej wyboistymi drogami zastanawiał się, czy to był dowód osobistej sympatii z jego strony, hołd wobec jego stopnia wtajemniczenia (z tego, co zrozumiał z obecnych tylko on i Greg na własne oczy widzieli cokolwiek), czy raczej wyraz braku zaufania?   
Potem okazało się, że to właściwie bez znaczenia, bo gdy dojechali na miejsce, od razu musieli się rozdzielić- było ich zbyt mało, na tak duży obszar poszukiwań.   
John chciał iść z Gregiem, bo chciał go mieć na oku, ale tamten nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, póki John nie pokazał mu lornetki na podczerwień.  
\- Pożyczę ci je chętnie…- zaproponował, chcąc znów być przydatny. Nie przewidywał, żeby przez to przyczynił się do zwiększenia szansy spotkania Sherlocka, albo tego drugiego, ponieważ… postanowił zrobić wszystko, żeby jak najbardziej hałasować i nie pozwolić, żeby banda napotkała cokolwiek w lesie- sądził, że z obopólną korzyścią. Dlatego chciał towarzyszyć Lestradowi- oceniał, że z nich wszystkich tylko on miał szanse coś napotkać. 

Kiedy zaplanowali już trasę, podzielili teren i rozeszli się w różne strony świata, John wyłączył mózg. Miał zamiar pilnować Grega- nic innego go nie obchodziło.   
Kiedy szli lasem, przedzierając się przez krzaki,, szybko okazało się, że Lestrade potrafi przynajmniej jedną użyteczną w takiej sytuacji rzecz- poruszać się zaskakująco cicho.   
John nie szedł cicho, ale musiał choć udawać, że się stara, więc bał się, że w sumie narobią za mało hałasu i ten drugi Obcy, nie oswojony z ludźmi, nie usłyszy ich i nie ucieknie.  
Wtedy przypomniał sobie o gwizdku.   
Lestrade szedł z przodu z noktowizorem, więc łatwo było niepostrzeżenie zagwizdać. John zastanawiał się, czy gwizdać coś Morsem- ale po pierwsze nie wiedział, co, a po drugie- bał się, że Sherlock odbierze to jako sygnał wracania do domu, więc po prostu tylko dmuchał niezbyt mocno w gwizdek, kiedy tylko Lestrade wysforowywał się bardziej do przodu i John czuł si, że może bezpiecznie pohałasować


	3. Chapter 3

Krążyli po lesie (John już po pół godzinie nie wiedział, gdzie są i jak blisko ma stąd do domu, ale próbował po prostu nie zgubić Lestrada i gwizdać, kiedy się da) do drugiej nad ranem.  
Potem zaczęło intensywnie padać i choć było to dobre dla jego ogródka oraz planu utrzymania Sherlocka z dala od ludzi - bo w takie noce zwierzoczłowiek trzymał się blisko domu, o ile w ogóle z niego wychodził- to John szybko przemókł i popsuł mu się humor i chciał wracać.   
Na szczęście, zapał innych poszukiwaczy też mocno sprzytłumił przenikliwy ziąb i wielkie krople wody, które co chwila kapały im za kołnierz. Poza tym robiło się trochę niebezpiecznie, bo w tej ciemności mokra ziemia robiła się śliska i zanim odwołano akcję, John wylądował kilka razy na kolanach albo tyłku. W duchu przeklinał Sherlocka, ale równocześnie modlił się do jakiegoś nadnaturalnego bytu o jego bezpieczeństwo.  
Odwieźli go tylko do hotelu, bo uparł się, że nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie pokaże im, gdzie mieszka i postanowił zostać w hotelu na jedną noc. Widział, że wszyscy byli zmęczeni i –jak przypuszczał John - zniechęceni bezowocnością wysiłku.   
Ale nie docenił ich wiary i zapału- bo kiedy się z nimi żegnał poklepywali się po plecach i gratulowali sobie udanej wyprawy. John patrzył po ich twarzach niedowierzająco, szukając oznak, że robią sobie z niego żarty, ale nie – zapomnieli już o nim, zbyt zajęci utwierdzaniem siebie samych w poczuciu, że dokonali dziś czegoś ważnego.   
Jedynym niezbyt zadowolonym wydawał się Lestrade- i John pomyślał, że dla niego, który jednak coś kiedyś WIDZIAŁ - to może być jednak mało satysfakcjonująca wyprawa.  
John podziękował mu za możliwość towarzyszenia im, ale co do reszty… powstrzymał się od jakichkolwiek komentarzy, bo jedyne co miał im ochotę powiedzieć to:  
„Wynoście się z tego lasu, zostawcie mojego Obcego w spokoju, to nie jest żadna pierdolona kryptyda, tylko inteligentny stwór z innego wymiaru!”- a tego, z oczywistych względów, powiedzieć nie mógł.  
Podał więc dłoń każdemu z nich i poszedł zapytać, czy znalazłoby się jeszcze jakieś wolne łóżko- mogło być rozkładane w piwnicy, albo na strychu- byle było tam ciepło i sucho.  
Dostał niezbyt gruby materac rozłożony na podłodze w czymś w rodzaju schowka na pościel, ale mógł wcześniej się wykąpać w gorącej wodzie a sprzątaczka wzięła jego ciuchy do wysuszenia, a w samym schowku było bardzo ciepło, bo szły tamtędy rury z gorącą wodą, więc był bardzo zadowolony i optymistycznie patrzący w przyszłość. Nikt nie zobaczył Sherlocka, a John poznał swoich „wrogów” i zobaczył jacy są niegroźni.   
John zasnął i śnił mu się Sherlock- ale teraz był mały, wielkości dziecka i bardzo smutny więc chciał mu jakoś pomóc, ale nie wiedział, co zrobić, bo tamten nie chciał mu powiedzieć, co się dzieje i odwracał się od niego plecami.   
John obudził się smutny i strasznie chciał go już zobaczyć, żeby jak najszybciej sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim OK.

. .  
. .

Dojechał do domu na około 8.30 i oczywiście Sherlocka nigdzie nie było widać, ale gdy John zaczął gwizdać, wyskoczył z krzaków więc nie mógł się już na niego złościć.  
\- Sherlock!- krzyknął z ulgą, kiedy tamten podszedł bliżej, poruszając się ostrożnie, na ugiętych kolanach.  
\- Jooohn! Brat jest tu! Nie chce podejść.   
Johna chwilowo nie obchodziło nic, poza tym, że Sherlock tu był, żywy. Pogłaskał go po głowie i objął i położył głowę na jego ramieniu, wzdychając z ulgą i wdzięcznością, przymykając oczy.  
I wtedy usłyszał ryk i Obcy odepchnął go mocno, tak, że wylądował na tyłku; a zanim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, zobaczył jak Sherlock walczy z czymś wielkim i włochatym i czarno brązowym, wydając wysokie dźwięki w swoim języku.  
John rozdziawił tylko usta i bał się poruszyć, ale walka była krótka i raczej przewidywalna- ten większy, czarny, przydusił Sherlocka i zacisnął mu zęby na karku.   
Sherlock ćwierkał bez przerwy i John zaczął się powoli zbierać z ziemi, wyciągając zza paska pistolet, żeby mu pomóc, kiedy tamten krzyknął zadyszany:  
\- Nie! John nie rusza! John zostanie.  
Więc znieruchomiał, a tymczasem ten wielki puścił Sherlocka i ewidentnie ucięli sobie ożywioną pogawędkę, przy czym Sherlock za wszelka cenę starał się cały czas znajdować się pomiędzy Johnem a swoim rozmówcą, a tamten cały czas próbował go wyminąć.   
Po chwili syczenia, ćwierkania, gestów i chwytania się za ręce i gryzienia, doszli do jakiegoś porozumienia i John zaczął normalniej oddychać.  
\- John, idź do domu.- rozkazał Sherlock, a John chętnie go posłuchał bo tam będzie się czuł bezpieczniej. Miał też nadzieję, że tamten wielki nie zabije swojego mniejszego brata.  
Sherlock próbował tamtego ewidentnie uspokoić i John miał nadzieje, że się to uda, widać było, że tamten jest co najmniej z rasy Sherlocka- choć miał dłuższe i całkiem ciemne futro, z kilkoma tylko jaśniejszymi plamami na brzuchu i uchu. Jego futro było proste i krótsze, niż Sherlocka a w wielu miejscach widać było pod jego ubytkami grube i ciemne blizny. Nie było widać ogona, ale reszta- była właściwie taka sama, jak u Sherlocka, tyle, że tamten był wielki- Sherlock sięgał mu ledwie do ramienia i John przypomniał sobie jego słowa: „… u siebie Sherlock był mały i słaby.”  
John obserwował ich teraz przez okno. Czuł, że musi się uzbroić, ale nagle posiadany kaliber wydał mu się zbyt mały. Pewniej czułby się mając strzelbę na słonie.  
W końcu obaj na zewnątrz znieruchomieli, a potem Sherlock wszedł do chaty i John rzucił się do niego, niemal zapominając o broni, bo z twarzy jego przyjaciela skapywała krew, a na szyi miał wyraźne ugryzienie.  
\- Sherlock!- jęknął na ten widok, ale zanim go dopadł, Sherlock przytrzymał go na odległość, wyciągając rękę i krzycząc wysoko.  
\- Nie!- powiedział to bardzo wyraźnie.- Zostaw. Brat myśli, że John chce zabić mnie…-powiedział prosto, ale John nie zrozumiał, bo adrenalina upośledziła mu inteligencje.  
\- Sherlock?-jęknął.- Muszę cię opatrzeć i… odpędzić tego… tego brata. On cię przecież zabije, jak tak dalej pójdzie.   
Sherlock prawie kucnął z napięcia i oblizał nos, machając uszami.  
\- Nie zabije. On myśli, ty zabić mnie. –powiedział i w prawie każdej innej sytuacji, John doceniłby głośno i wyraźnie prawidłowe użycie zaimków osobowych. Ale nie teraz.  
\- Sherlock… przecież nic ci nie zrobiłem. Dlaczego go bronisz?- jęknął jeszcze głośniej i bardziej rozpaczliwie.   
Nic nie rozumiał, poza tym, że Sherlock jest w niebezpieczeństwie.  
\- Powiedz mu, że jak cię nie zostawi w spokoju, to go zabiję… naprawdę! Pistoletem …  
Sherlock opuścił uszy i zaczął piszczeć, a potem wypadł z domu i w podskokach dołączył do kucającego na trawniku olbrzyma.  
Charczeli i piszczeli do siebie, a John czujnie mierzył do tamtego przez otwarte okno, ale na szczęście nie doszło już do żadnych rękoczynów, za to Sherlock ewidentnie wskazywał mu chatę i Johna, więc John miał nadzieje, że między innymi informuje go, jak śmiercionośny potrafi być, gdy zechce.   
Zanim John się zniecierpliwił, Sherlock wrócił i dał się opatrzyć, uspokajając go przy tym, tak jakby to nie on został ranny.  
\- Brat myślał, że John mnie gryzie w szyję. Wtedy, tam. Brat nie zna Johna. Brat nie zna… nie wie, że John dobry i nie gryzie. Że nie ma dużych zębów. Brat myśli, że John wróg…  
John zaczynał rozumieć i choć nie podobało mu się to od samego początku, to przynajmniej coś zaczynało się wyjaśniać i sytuacja robiła się trochę bardziej kontrolowalna. John serce przestawało próbować wyskoczyć mu z piersi ze strachu i złości. To już coś.   
John zaczynał nawet móc myśleć jaśniej; bandażowanie ramienia Sherlocka uspokajało go najlepiej.  
\- Brat cię chronił? Przede mną?  
Sherlock kiwał intensywnie głową i zmrużył oczy.  
\- Brat… głupi. Nie głupi u nas, ale tutaj głupi. Duży i zły. Ale broni Sherlock. Zawsze.  
John przypomniał sobie te skrawki informacji, które usłyszał o tamtym świecie. I relacjach społecznych tam panujących.  
\- To powiedz mu jakoś, że ja też cię chronię!- wybuchł.- A na razie to on zrobił ci większa krzywdę!- wytknął.- Nie widzi tego, nie rozumie? Skur…  
Sherlock pokręcił głowa.  
\- Brat robi krzywdę… ja bronię John, bo brat głodny i zły.   
\- Jezu!- jęknął John przeciągle. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało. Sherlock wydawał się przy swoim braciszku wręcz rozkosznym pluszakiem.  
\- To daj mu mięso. Coś tam jest w lodówce. Ale niech tu nie wchodzi, bo…  
Sherlock zaczął skubać puchaty koniec ogona.  
\- A właśnie!- John sobie przypomniał.- Czemu on nie ma ogona?- pokazał ogon Sherlocka, gdyby tamten zapomniał słowa.  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było nieistotne.  
\- Odgryzł jakiś inny. W walce… to nieważne. Dam mięso, dobrze. Powiem, że to mięso Johna…  
Widać było, że intensywnie nad czymś główkuje.   
John zmrużył oczy, nie podobało mu się to wcale. Na zdjęciu nie było widać jak straszny jest brat Sherlocka i choć John wolałby się do tego nie przyznawać- teraz, gdy go zobaczył z bliska, zaczął się bać.  
\- Super.- powiedział z rozżaleniem, kończąc spinać bandaże.- Daj mu mięso i niech siedzi w piwnicy. A ty wracaj, muszę ci opowiedzieć o tych… ludziach, z którymi w nocy polowałem na twojego braciszka.  
Chociaż powiem ci, że odkąd go poznałem, to myślę sobie, że może i dobrze, żeby na niego wpadli. Tyle, że to ich byłoby wtedy żal! Ale opowiedz mu też o ludziach ze strzelbami!  
Sherlock poleciał do lodówki i wyniósł bratu kurczaka i kilka kawałków kiełbasy.   
John obserwował z napięciem, jak tamten przyjmuje naręcze mięsa i jak malutka w jego łapskach wydaje się ta gigantyczna przecież porcja. Pomyślał od razu, że ciężko mu będzie wykarmić dwóch takich wielkoludów ze swojej renty, a potem- że w końcu ktoś zacznie zadawać mu pytania o to, czemu kupuje tak gigantyczne ilości mięsa. Musi wyjaśnić to Sherlockowi i jakoś rozwiązywać wszystkie problemy. jeden po drugim.  
Na razie obserwował uważnie dwóch zwierzoczłeków (brat wydawał się dużo bardziej zwierzęcy, niż Sherlock, z gęstym i długim futrem- nawet tam, gdzie Sherlock miał je jasne i krótkie; z włochatą twarzą i wielkimi zakrzywionymi pazurami, których na pewno nigdy nie obcinał).  
Potem obcy dał się zaprowadzić pod drzwi piwnicy i najwyraźniej do niej wprowadzić, bo zniknął Johnowi z oczu.  
Niedługo później Sherlock przybiegł i zaanonsował mu, że jego brat uznał piwnice za dobre miejsce do spania i obiecał nie wchodzić do domu. A potem powiedział coś, co zaniepokoiło Johna na powrót:  
\- Brat myśli, że ty mięso. Moje mięso. Robi praca… dla mnie.- widać było, że nie podoba mu się to, co mówi, ale nie ma wyjścia.- Nie dotykaj mnie teraz, John. Bo brat myśli, że ty atakujesz. I zje. Ciebie.- powiedział konkretnie i rzeczowo. Oraz surowo.  
John smutno pokiwał głową.  
\- Rozumiem. Braciszek wielki i zły. I ma w nosie, że właśnie zeżarł moje mięso. A właściwie- twoje.  
Sherlock pisnął:  
\- Moje mięso, jego mięso. On duży i może zabrać wszystko… wszystko jego.  
\- Nie!-warknął John.- Przynajmniej, póki ja tu jestem! Ciekawe czy przeżyje, jak mu strzelę prosto w łeb, między oczy.  
Sherlock zaczął piszczeć i skamleć:  
\- Nie, nie, nie, nie zabić!  
John był przerażony coraz większa utratą kontroli nad sytuacją – a w dodatku, co tylko próbował ją odzyskać, to był blokowany przez Sherlocka. Bał się tego, co mogą zrobić kryptozoolodzy, bał się o Sherlocka i bał się o siebie. A wszystko- jak nagle zrozumiał- skończyłoby się gdyby ten… drugi zniknął. Wrócił tam, skąd przyszedł… wszystko by przycichło, kryptozoologom by się znudziło, Sherlock byłby bezpiecznym, a John mógłby wreszcie przestać łapać za broń we własnym domu. Ten… jak on się właściwie nazywał, musiał mieć jakieś cholerne imię!...  
\- Jak on się nazywa?- wybuchnął, bo to akurat było proste.  
Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego wielkimi oczami, z opuszczonymi uszami i podświadomość Johna przetłumaczyła mu ten wyraz twarzy jako lęk pomieszany z nadzieją.  
\- Kchmiiikhrofth.- wyrzucił z siebie bez namysłu i choć to brzmiało podobnie do niezrozumiałego charczenia, którym przerzucali się wcześniej, to tym razem umysł Johna coś wyłapał:  
\- Mikroft…- powtórzył.- Mikroft. Tak się nazywa?  
Sherlock zaczął kręcił przecząco głową, machać ogonem i powtarzać w kółko swoją wersję, ale John nie miał zamiaru przechodzić lekcji języka, więc powtórzył:  
\- Od tej pory nazywa się Mikroft. Zrób z tym, co chcesz… nie chce go tutaj.- wyrwało mu się z głębi piersi.- Cholernie komplikuje sprawy… Co mamy zrobić, żeby sobie poszedł? Czemu się tu zjawił?- zapytał, bo to był pierwszy krok w pożądanym kierunku.  
Sherlock sapnął cicho i lekko się wyprostował:  
\- Mikroft chce… znaleźć mnie. Zobaczyć, że jest dobrze ze mną. On broni mnie. Myśli, że krzywda. Tutaj.   
John nie musiał się zastanowić, żeby sobie to przetłumaczyć .  
\- Dobrze. No to się przekonał… i nie może sobie odpuścić? Wrócić… Tak będzie najlepiej- on wróci, kryptolodzy odejdą… rozumiesz?- zapytał z nadzieją, zaglądając mu w oczy.- Bo inaczej stanie mu się krzywda… ludzie…  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i wszedł mu w słowo.  
\- Brat myśli, że ludzie to mięso. On się nie boi mięsa.  
\- Ale ty wiesz, że ludzie mają strzelby. Pamiętasz strzelby? I że wszędzie, poza tym lasem, jest ich bardzo dużo. A ja ci mówię, że oni nie pozwolą mu chodzić na wolności… złapią go. Zabiją. Ale wcześniej- wymęczą strasznie. Nie chcesz tego, prawda?  
Sherlock się skulił. Przerabiali to już tyle razy, w przeszłości, i wiedział o co chodzi, pamiętał ból i to, że prawie umarł.  
\- Nie chce. Ale ja nie potrafi rozkazać bratowi. Mikroft jest… większy. Nie słucha. Mnie.  
John opadł z jękiem na krzesło.  
\- Nie potrafisz czegoś wymyśleć? Wytłumaczyć mu jakoś?..  
Sherlock przykucnął niżej, tak, że miał twarz na wysokości twarzy Johna.   
\- Jooohn… ja nie mogę.  
\- To co zrobimy?  
Sherlock oblizał się jak wtedy, gdy bywał głodny.  
Rzut okiem w kierunku lodówki wskazał, że jest.  
\- Jooohn musi dać…musi pokazać…- plątał się.  
John zmarszczył brwi i przechylił się do przodu.   
\- Co muszę? Co mam zrobić? Zrobię wszystko, tylko powiedz, co?  
\- Joohn musi pokazać, że Sherlock tu bezpieczny… on pójdzie wtedy.- powiedział, ale w jego tonie John nie usłyszał pewności. Ale jaki miał wybór? Wiedział o świecie Sherlocka i jego pobratymcach tylko to, czego dowiedział się od niego samego. Próbował myśleć racjonalnie.  
\- Co mam zrobić? Żeby Mikroft myślał… uwierzył, że jesteś bezpieczny?  
Sherlock długo zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.   
\- Może przyniosę wam mięso z miasta. Dużo mięsa… powiesz bratu, że daje ci mięso, więc jesteś zawsze syty?  
Sherlock poruszył uszami. John wiedział, że to oznacza niepewność.  
\- Joohn musi walczyć… z Mikroft.  
John chrząknął. Tego się właśnie obawiał. I wolał o tym nie myśleć.   
\- O co tu chodzi? Wytłumacz mi to, bo nie rozumiem.   
\- Mikroft ma mnie. John musi walczyć i wygrać, żeby ja mógł zostać. Tu.   
\- Powiedz mu, że chcesz zostać. Niech cię zostawi w spokoju…- John nie chciał walczyć. Czemu na Boga oni mieli taka obsesje na tym punkcie? Czy oni wszystko załatwiali walcząc?  
\- Joohn wygra- to znaczy, że John mocny. John mocny- może obronić mnie…- tłumaczył prosto, ale John nie chciał rozumieć.  
\- Ale to nie tak działa! Tutaj… na ziemi, w tym lesie… poza nim. To nie tak działa. To co ci zagraża- to, co jemu zagraża, nie da się zwyciężyć w walce na pięści. Albo zęby. Wytłumacz mu to… bo ty to rozumiesz…  
Sherlock jęknął nisko, z warkotem zirytowania. Kolejna rzecz, która przejął od Johna. Tak bardzo się ostatnio uczłowieczył- może tylko pozornie, może tylko w gestach, ale to przez to teraz miał problem z pamiętaniem, jacy inni byli. Jak inaczej myśleli. I że żyli według innych zasad.   
John westchnął. Nie miał siły na to wszystko i prawdę mówiąc chciałby uciec gdzieś daleko.  
\- Nie mamy jedzenia… mięsa.- powiedział, bo to było bezpieczne. I prawdziwe. - Co zjesz dzisiaj?  
Sherlock oblizał się znowu.  
\- Jest coś w lesie.  
\- OK.- John znów westchnął.- Muszę pojechać po więcej… popilnujesz brata, żeby nie wyłaził z piwnicy? Przynajmniej do nocy?  
Sherlock kiwnął głową.  
\- On śpi teraz. Do nocy.  
John trochę się rozchmurzył.  
\- To dobrze, nie będzie się pałętał.  
\- W nocy pójdzie do lasu.- zaznaczył Sherlock od razu.- Jedzenie.  
\- Kurwa…- przeklął John bez pasji, z rezygnacją. Czego się jeszcze dowie? Zaczynał prawie chcieć, żeby ktoś Mikrofta znalazł i zamknął gdzieś, gdzie John nie będzie musiał się nim przejmować. Gdzie nie będzie za niego odpowiedzialny…. Tylko jakby to wpłynęło na los Sherlocka, gdyby znaleźli Mikrofta? John podejrzewał, że niezbyt dobrze.   
\- Pojadę po zapasy.- mruknął, bo to wydawało się nieuniknione a zarazem pozwoliłby mu się oddalić od źródła problemów.   
Na rowerze zwykle dobrze mu się myślało, więc może wróci z jakimś rozwiązaniem. Innym, niż to, w którym żeby móc zatrzymać Sherlocka, musi go najpierw wygrać w jakimś pojedynku.  
Zaczął się pakować, ale zanim poszedł po rower, przypomniał sobie, że w piwnicy ma gościa i zawahał się, patrząc z namysłem na współlokatora, który najwyraźniej nieświadomy problemów, jakie sprawia, czyścił sobie futro, przeczesując je palcami.  
\- Weź szczotkę…- polecił odruchowo. Sherlock podniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego. Johnowi było głupio, ale Sherlock nie domyślał się, o co chodzi.  
\- Pójdziesz po rower? Do piwnicy?  
Sherlock kiwnął głową i na szczęście nie zadawał pytań, tylko poszedł po rower i przyprowadził go przed drzwi.  
John wziął go od niego i polecił jeszcze:  
\- Kiedy się obudzi, powiedz mu o broni… i spróbuj go przekonać, bo wiesz, że jeśli na serio będziemy musieli walczyć… to albo on mnie zabije, ale ja go będę musiał zastrzelić. Nie chce go zabijać. To twój brat…  
Sherlock skulił się znowu i pisnął boleśnie:  
\- Nie zabijaj….  
John zrobiło się go żal, ale to tylko go bardziej zirytowało.  
\- Ale będę musiał! Żeby się obronić! On jest większy, ma zęby i szpony… rozerwie mnie na strzępy, zanim zdążę powiedzieć: Hej! I dlatego będę musiał strzelać do niego.  
Sherlock był smutny. I prawdopodobnie przerażony, ale John oparł się mocnej pokusie pocieszenia go. To było poważne. I musiało zostać jakoś rozwiązane.  
\- Może John strzeli, ale nie zabije?- zaproponował nagle Sherlock   
John rozważył to spokojnie.  
Tak, jeśli strzeli w brzuch to go nie zabije, ale wystarczająco spowolni, żeby go nie dorwał. A jeśli strzeli kilka razy… Sherlock przetrwał to więc i ten potwór przeżyje. A potem John może go opatrzyć, pokazać mu, co potrafi zrobić… tak, to mogło się udać… na razie robiło się coraz później, a John chciał wrócić przed zmrokiem.  
\- Dobrze. Tak zrobię. Tylko powiedz mi, kiedy Mikroft postanowi walczyć.   
Sherlock podniósł uszy, a oczy zapaliły mu się entuzjazmem.  
\- Brat powie, kiedy walczyć. John będzie wiedział.


	4. Chapter 4

John przywiózł z miasta dużo surowego mięsa- najtańszego, takiego dla psów, ale skoro nie wiadomo było, jak długo Mikroft tu będzie, musiał się zacząć liczyć z pieniędzmi, nie miał zbyt dużo oszczędności, a żywić Mikrofta musiał- nie chciał, żeby głodny potwór pałętał się po okolicy i zżerał turystów.  
Zwłaszcza, gdy był tu Lestrade.  
Kiedy wrócił do domu, Sherlocka nie było w chacie i John nie pozostało nic innego, jak znów poczekać.   
Próbował czytać i trochę posprzątać, ale świadomość, że pod podłogą ma nieobliczalną bestią, a jedyny potrafiący go zrozumieć zniknął, na nie wiadomo jak długo… nie pomagała.   
W końcu jednak minęła 23.00 i zaczęło znowu siąpić i John zaczął przygotowywać się do snu.   
Usłyszał, jak drzwi od piwnicy się otwierają i spiął się, skoczył po broń ale nic nie wlazło do chaty i po chwili nasłuchiwania musiał się pogodzić z faktem, że Mikroft zlekceważył wszelkie zalecenia i poszedł w las. Prawdopodobnie coś przekąsić.   
A John nie mógł absolutnie NIC z tym zrobić. Nic. Kompletnie. Zero.  
Nawet nie mógł opieprzyć Sherlocka za brak kontroli nad braciszkiem. Mimo zmęczenia, spało mu się dość średnio tej nocy, co chwilę się budził i nasłuchiwał, czy ktoś nie próbuje się dobijać do drzwi chaty. Oczywiście pistolet trzymał pod łóżkiem.  
Na szczęście, aż do rana nie musiał go użyć. 

. .  
. .

 

Obudził go dzwonek komórki. To była pani Hudson.  
\- Część John! Nie obudziłam?..  
Chrząknął coś niewyraźnie, sam nie wiedział co, bo nie dobudził się jeszcze do końca.  
\- Och, a więc obudziłam… przepraszam. Ale pytałeś o tych ludzi. Tych, co to wiesz…  
John nie wiedział, jeszcze nic nie pamiętał, jeszcze był zdezorientowany po śnie, ale gdy usłyszał nazwisko „Lestrade” zaczął słuchać uważniej.  
\- … I ogłosił na tej swojej stronie, że ma bardziej wyraźne zdjęcia tego… stwora, wiesz, co to wszyscy go teraz szukają.  
\- Tak? Skąd? Skąd ma nowe zdjęcia?- zapytał z nagle suchym w gardłem .  
\- Nie wiem… Wiesz, ja w to nawet nie wierzę. Ale ludzie są… Mają się tu zjechać podobno ludzie z mediów….  
John przetarł czoło ręka, by się skupić, bo to wydawało się ważne. Cholernie ważne.  
\- Co?..- nie wiedział, o co i jak pytać, by się czegoś dowiedzieć, zamiast zdradzać więcej, toteż zamilkł, próbując coś wymyślić. Na szczęście pani Hudson nie potrzebowała wiele zachęty, by zacząć mówić:  
\- No, więcej to ja nie wiem. Wszyscy oszaleli, nazjeżdżało się tu jeszcze więcej tych… tych dziwaków… I, z tego co wiem, to postanowili przeszukać dokładnie cały las, żeby mieć konkretne dowody. Tak naprawdę, to myślę, że prędzej znajdą artretyzm albo coś nielegalnego, niż jakiekolwiek stworzenie-dziwne czy nie… ale nie wiem, co dla nich jest dowodem na istnienie tego zwierzęcia, więc może... W każdym razie wszyscy są przekonani, że coś tu jest i nie odpuszczą szybko. Zyski z turystyki podskoczą o pięćset procent.- zachichotał krótko.- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to może ktoś wreszcie zrobi na tym biznes… A jeśli cię interesują szczegóły, jak to zwierzę wygląda i takie tam, to powinieneś zajrzeć na tą jego stronę … Tego Lestrada- bo on tu zdaje się rządzi, chwilowo… A co u ciebie słychać, John? Bo ja ostatnio…- i pani Hudson przeszła na interesujące dla niej tematy, ale on nie potrafił jej słuchać, bo w jego głowie trwał właśnie bezproduktywny wyścig o to, która z myśli pierwsza wytrąci go z równowagi.  
Odczekał, aż pożegnanie z panią Hudson nie będzie postrzegane jako niegrzeczne i zakończył rozmowę. Nie chciał jej obrazić, na prawdę ją lubił; no i była mu odrobinę potrzebna- jako łącznik z miastem, źródło plotek a przy okazji- być może - użytecznych informacji. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się może w ostatecznym rozrachunku przydać.  
Kiedy zakończył rozmowę z Panią Hudson, od razu wybrał numer do Lestrada, ale okazało się, że najwyraźniej nie był dziś jedynym, który musiał z im porozmawiać, bo tamten długo miał zajęte. Warknął na telefon, ale ile by się na niego złościł- nic nie wskórał. Nie mógł telepatycznie zmusić Lestrada do kooperacji, więc wstał i zabrał się więc za to, co i tak musiał zrobić. Przy okazji miał nadzieję wymyślić, co chce powiedzieć kryptozoologowi, od czego zacząć przekonywanie go do swoich racji.  
Kiedy się w końcu dodzwonił- już po śniadaniu i goleniu- nadal nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Priorytetem było w tej chwili wybadanie, czy facet poważnie ma jakieś nowe zdjęcia Mikrofta.  
\- Greg...-zaczął.- Tu John. Byłem z wami, dwie noce temu… Pamiętasz?  
\- Pamiętam…- chrząknięcie.- Ale wiesz, nie mam teraz czasu…  
\- Tak, wiem.-przerwał mu szybko, czując, że zaraz straci swoją szansę.- Podobno masz następne zdjęcia, lepsze, niż poprzednie… tak słyszałem… Wiesz, plotki szybko się tu rozchodzą… To duża sensacja…- ucichł w końcu, czując, że zaczyna robić z siebie głupca.  
\- Tak! – Lestrade zapalił się od razu i John usłyszał, że tamten się uśmiecha. Sądząc po głosie, musiał się wręcz szczerzyć z radości. Jego entuzjazm był taki szczery i zaraźliwy, że łatwo było zapomnieć, że jest niemal wrogiem. Gdyby okoliczności ułożyły się inaczej, John chciałby zostać jego przyjacielem. Takim prawdziwym, a nie udającym życzliwość i zainteresowanie dla własnych celów.- Nie uwierzysz! Przypięliśmy parę aparatów do drzew, wiesz, takich z fotokomórką, które robią zdjęcie, jak się koło nich przejdzie i nie uwierzysz!- tu zrobił dramatyczną pauzę, ale choć John wiedział i tak, co powie za chwilę, to uśmiechnął się odrobinę.- Już pierwszej nocy… Pierwszej nocy, rozumiesz! Od razu się złapał! Te zdjęcia są… chłopie, nikt nigdy nie miał czegoś takiego.  
\- Tak…- John znów się wtrącił. Zrobiło mu się nagle lekko niedobrze. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Mikroft nie próżnował tej nocy. Szlajał się , Bóg wie gdzie i oczywiście na nic nie uważał… pewnie nie potraktował swojego mniejszego brata poważnie. John musiał sam to jakoś naprawić…  
\- Wiesz co się teraz stanie?- zaczął szczerze, z powodu rozpaczy i brak planu.- Przyjedzie prasa… A za nią więcej ludzi. Zaczną łazić po całym lesie… O to ci chodziło?  
\- No tak… Przyjadą i co z tego? O co ci… To chyba dobrze, że ludzie się dowiedzą…  
-Nie!- jęknął John.- Wiesz, co się stanie jak go znajdą? Wiesz?- głos mu się podniósł, ale nie dbał o to, że teraz z pewnością robi z siebie żałosnego idiotę.- Potem, jak już wszystko ucichnie i tacy…- ugryzł się w język. Nie potrzebował go jeszcze obrażać. – Tacy, jak wy… się rozjadą, to przyjadą tu inni… Ze sprzętem i ludźmi. I złapią go. I pokroją, na żywca…- zakończył z rozgoryczeniem. – A potem wyciszą cała sprawę… Tak jak z innymi tego typu przypadkami…- dodał, improwizując, na podstawie tego, co wyczytał ze stron kryptozoologów, ponieważ ich wiara w spiski rządowe, mające na celu ukrycie istnienia fantastycznych stworzeń, była powszechna i mocno ugruntowana.  
Lestrade milczał chwilę, jakby się zastanawiał i John wstrzymał niemal oddech.  
\- No to co mam robić? Przecież nie będę go… Ukrywał?! Całe życie go szukałem. To Walijski Człowiek, sam mu nadałem nazwę! Ja!  
\- Nie!- „głupku” chciał dodać, ale w porę się powstrzymał.- To nie jest żaden człowiek- walijski czy nie… On nie jest nawet stąd…- zamilkł, próbując ubrać w słowa to, co miał do powiedzenia tak, żeby przekonać go do swoich racji.- On… jest z innej planety, wymiaru… nie znam szczegółów, ale … Ale kiedy się o nim dowiedzą, znajdą go i zabiją. I zatuszują to BARDZO starannie… Nie pozwolą, żeby ludzie dowiedzieli się o czymś takim… Nikt ci nigdy nie uwierzy, bo nie pozwolą na to. I żeby to osiągnąć, zdyskredytują to, co o nim napisałeś. Ośmieszą cię… A jeśli nie będziesz siedział cicho, być może nawet zrobią coś gorszego. Nie masz pojęcia jakie to jest… ważne. To nie jest jakiś wasz Yeti, albo kolejny nieistniejący człowiek skądś tam… Ten akurat to w ogóle nie jest człowiek i to nie w sensie, że zaginione ogniwo, tylko… On nie jest stąd. Z Ziemi.- John zamilkł trochę dlatego, że zabrakło mu tchu, a trochę dlatego, że przestraszył się swojej zagrywki va bank. W końcu, jakim cudem Lestrade ma mu uwierzyć, a wierząc- dać się przekonać do zmiany planów o 180 stopni?  
Lestrade milczał tym razem na tyle długo, że John poczuł, że go stracił. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze powiedzieć, żeby nie wygadać się o istnieniu Sherlocka.   
\- A skąd to niby wiesz?- usłyszał w końcu, wypowiedziane ostrożnym, pełnym napięcia tonem.  
\- Bo…- tu John się zacukał. Jak to wytłumaczyć? – Bo go znam… to znaczy nie rozmawiałem z nim. Oni mają zupełnie inny język.  
\- Oni?..-zapytał Lestrade i John poczuł, że tamten, choć często się rozgaduje, nieźle wyłapuje wskazówki. Byłby dobrym policjantem- gdyby sam mniej gadał.  
\- Tak, oni. Przed nim był tutaj jego krewniak. Wyglądał inaczej, ale dogadywałem się z nim. Nauczył się trochę angielskiego.- John nie wiedział, jak obejść istnienie Sherlocka w tej rozmowie, teraz kiedy już właściwie się o nim wygadał; próbował lawirować, ale czuł, że wszystko mu się sypie i wymyka z rąk…  
\- Jeśli obiecasz, że to odwołasz… że powiesz, że to zdjęcia były fałszywe, albo coś, to cię z nim spotkam. Z tym… stworem.- dokończył i serce biło mu jak oszalałe, bo wszystko postawił na jedną kartę i jeśli nie miał pomysłu, co zrobi, jeśli Lestrade się nie zgodzi.  
Greg znowu zamilkł, John usłyszał jak wzdycha albo ciężej oddycha.   
\- Czemu mam ci uwierzyć?  
\- Bo…- John miał pustkę w głowie.- Nie musisz mi wierzyć… Pokażę ci go z bliska. Ale nie możemy go… obrazić, bo on się raczej łatwo wkurza. A potem sam zadecydujesz…- zastanawiał się nad tym, jak to zrobić. Nie może pokazać Lestradowi gdzie mieszka, to na pewno… ale jak zwabi Mikrofta na spotkanie? Jak go powstrzyma od… nie, to się nie uda. Sherlock musi tam być, bez niego wszystko szlag trafi, nie ma żadnej kontroli nad Mikroftem. Mikroft rzuci się na Lestrada i go zeżre… tak, to byłoby nawet niezłe. Uprościłoby sytuację niepomiernie. O ile nie wzbudziłoby podejrzeń- facet chce ujawnić sensacyjne zdjęcia i nagle znika bez śladu. Dosłownie.   
Ciekawe, czy oni zjadają też kości?...- przyszło mu nagle na myśl i prawie roześmiał się histerycznie:  
\- Pokażę ci go, i jego brata. Ale nie zrobisz im żadnego zdjęcia. spotkamy się przy hotelu. Nie powiesz nikomu, gdzie jedziesz, a ja zawiozę cię do miejsca, gdzie ich zobaczysz. Pogadasz sobie… z nimi. To znaczy, z jednym z nich.  
\- A skąd mam pewność, że nie wywieziesz mnie gdzieś i nie zamordujesz?- zapytał Lestrade bardzo rzeczowo i John trochę zgłupiał. Czy ktoś mu kiedyś już groził?  
John zaśmiał się niewesoło.  
\- A po cholerę miałbym cię zabijać? Ale dobra- weź swoją strzelbę- będziesz ją mógł trzymać przy sobie cały czas… No to co? decydujesz się? Chcesz przeżyć najważniejszy dzień swego życia, czy… pozwolisz, żeby jakieś kutafony z rządu przejęły to wszystko i prawdopodobnie zdyskredytowały wszystko, co kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś? Bo to zrobią, żeby nikt ci nie uwierzył. Pomyśl. Wyobraź sobie to…  
Dął mu czas na wykonanie polecenia, choć trochę to trwało i było bardzo denerwujące…  
\- Kiedy mogę się z nimi spotkać?  
John uśmiechnął się. Dał radę!  
\- Choćby jutro. Dziś muszę z nimi pogadać. Jakoś go urobić… to znaczy- przekonać. A zapewniam cię, że to nie takie łatwe.- ulga rozwiązała mu język.- Ten wielki, ten co go masz na zdjęciach, to cholerny dupek. Kompletnie porąbany… chce, żebym przynosił mu mięso i walczył…- tu urwał, bo się zreflektował, że nie powinien może odsłaniać wszystkiego, co wie.- Jutro sam zobaczysz.- dokończył niezręcznie.  
Potem umówili się na konkretna godzinę, a John, po namyśle, zaproponował, żeby Lestrade wziął ze sobą jakieś mięso, jako łapówkę.  
\- Nie zaszkodzi, jak mu coś dasz. Może być cokolwiek, oni nie są wybredni, ale niech będzie tego dużo. Jak najwięcej… mają szybka przemianę materii i żrą na potęgę…  
Dopiero, gdy się rozłączył, uświadomił sobie, jak niezwykłą właśnie odbył rozmowę i jakie małe były szanse, żeby Lestrade mu uwierzył.  
Chociaż, z drugiej strony, kto inny, na całym świecie, miałby uwierzyć, jeśli nie gość, który był przeświadczony o istnieniu tego, czemu wszyscy inni odmawiali prawa do istnienia?  
\- Ta… teraz tylko pozostaje dogadanie się z braciszkiem. Czysta przyjemność!- szepnął do samego siebie i zawrócił do domu.

. .  
. .

Ale kiedy wreszcie mógł porozmawiać z Sherlockiem, okazało się, że nie tak łatwo przekonać go do pomysłu spotkania z Lestradem.  
Najwyraźniej dobrze zapamiętał ostrzeżenia Johna i teraz bał się ujawnić swoje (i brata) istnienie komukolwiek.  
W końcu jednak John jakoś wymógł na nim, by wytłumaczył Mikroftowi, że ma iść z nimi i postarać się nie rzucać w oczy i nie atakować na dogodnie powolne mięso (czyli Lestrada), gdy je zobaczy.

Szybko jednak okazało się, że Sherlock rzeczywiście nie ma nad bratem żadnej kontroli- mimo intensywnych ćwierkań i charczenia przez prawie pół godziny, musiał przyznać się Johnowi, że nici z jego planu.  
Sfrustrowany John zastanawiał się nawet przez chwile, czy naprawdę przekonał Sherlocka do swego pomysłu i czy tamten nieświadomie nie zniechęcał brata, ale szybko porzucił ten tok rozumowania- Mikroft po prostu miał wszystko gdzieś, a najbardziej Johna- i chciał się spokojnie przespać w piwnicy po nocnym polowaniu.  
Westchnął i zmienił plany.  
\- No to muszę zabrać ciebie… mam nadzieję, że wystarczysz Lestradowi.- westchnął, drapiąc bezmyślnie Sherlocka za lewym uchem, które było bliżej.- Boże, niech to się już wszystko skończy.  
Sherlock pokiwał głową- też nie był szczęśliwy i zdawał sobie sprawę ile kłopotów sprawia jego brat.  
\- Joohn nie zabije Mikroft?- upewniał się, co jakiś czas, z niepokojem, patrząc uważnie, tak, że John zastanawiał się czasem, czy spodziewa się po nim, że w każdej chwili może wyciągnąć z kieszeni pistolet i zacząć strzelać.


	5. Chapter 5

Następnego dnia rano John przyjechał pod hotel w miasteczku, odstawił rower i przypiął go jak zwykle do balustrady, przed wejściem.  
Samochodu Lestrada jeszcze nie było i miał czas znów się zdenerwować, czy tamten się nie rozmyślił.   
Nadal nie był pewny, czy robi dobrze. Nadal czuł, że ma strasznie mało do zaoferowania - a w tej chwili, gdy okazało się, że Mikroft nie przyjdzie- to nawet jeszcze mniej.   
Tak naprawdę to wszystko zależało od dobrej woli Lestrada- albo jest porządnym człowiekiem i zrozumie, że może zniszczyć coś, czego szukaniu poświęcił życie, albo… wybierze udowodnienie światu, że się nie mylił, co- John to rozumiał- dla każdego musiało być kuszące; zwłaszcza, gdy przez całe życie było się wyśmiewanym za to, co się robiło.   
Tak naprawdę to nie znajdował już żadnych więcej argumentów na korzyść swego planu- powiedział Lestrade całą prawdę o ich sytuacji i to on miał zadecydować.  
Oczywiście- jeśli wybierze publikacje zdjęć, John będzie nadal robił wszystko, co się da, żeby ochronić Sherlocka (i Mikrofta, przy okazji), ale… prawdopodobnie stanie się to dużo trudniejsze.

 

Gdy Lestrade przyjechał (nie miał ze sobą mięsa, zapomniał o nim, zbyt podekscytowany, a może zbyt nieufny, by przywiązywać większą wagę do poleceń Johna) nie rozmawiali dużo. John przywitał z ulga fakt, że tamten przyjechał sam i bez proszenia pokazał Johnowi swoją strzelbę i zaproponował mu obszukanie auta.   
John chętnie to zrobił i ucieszył się, nie znajdując żadnego aparatu fotograficznego oraz komórki- innej, niż ta, która oddał mu Lestrade na początku spotkania (komórka ta miała dobrej jakości aparat, ale John bał się jeszcze bardziej, że coś na nią nagra- coś, albo kogoś- na przykład Sherlocka, albo Johna, mówiącego coś, co mogłoby go skompromitować).   
Ucieszył si jednak, bo uznał o wszystko za dowód, że Lestrade traktuje cała sytuacj poważnie i nie bagatelizuje ostrzeżeń. Raczej by nie zniósł, gdyby Lestrade zaczął sobie żartować i pewnie skończyłoby się na tym, że by go uderzył.   
John wybrał na miejsce spotkania małą polankę niedaleko rzeki- rzeka była dobrym punktem orientacyjnym, ale z samej polany nie było jej widać (ukłon w stronę zwierzoczłeków, z ich fobią przed wodą).  
Polana była też bardzo dobrze osłonięta i nie prowadziła do niej żadna ścieżka- John umiał do niej trafić, bo znał te tereny, ale nie podejrzewał, żeby Lestrade wiedział, jak ją potem odnaleźć.  
Na wszelki wypadek- kiedy zjechali z głównej drogi, John przesiadł się na fotel kierowcy, a Lestrade założył opaskę na oczy.  
John zdawał sobie sprawę, że opaska na oczy jest śmieszna- że zachowuje się jak w gangsterskim filmie- ale równocześnie nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Sprawa była zbyt poważna. Nie chciał ryzykować jeszcze bardziej.   
Po długim czasie zatrzymał auto i wyprowadził Lestrade na wąską ścieżkę, która mogli iść tylko gęsiego.  
John szedł jako pierwszy i nie mógł kontrolować, czy Lestrade nie podgląda, ale nie miał wyboru.  
Cóż, nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru w całej tej sytuacji i już dawno go to wkurzało. Lestrade szedł z ręka na ramieniu Johna i dość szybko udało im się ustalić wspólnie taki krok, w którym ani Lestrade nie wpadał zbyt często na plecy Johna, ani nie musiał szarpać go za kołnierz kurtki, by John mu nie „uciekł”.   
Szli przez kilkanaście minut, zanim dotarli do polany.   
Sherlock czekał już na nich, ukryty w krzakach i wyraźnie był bardzo zdenerwowany. John zobaczył go od razu, ale równocześnie widział, że ktoś kto nie wiedział czego i gdzie szukać, mógłby go przeoczyć.  
Zdjął opaskę z oczu Grega, który mrugał, wyglądając bardzo głupio, zanim oczy przywykły mu do światła. Słońce było już dość mocne, o tej porze roku, o tej porze dnia.   
Rozejrzał się dookoła uważnie, ale nie widząc niczego niezwykłego, zwrócił się z powrotem do Johna, z wypisanym na twarzy pytaniem:  
\- No i co? Gdzie to jest?  
John zmarszczył czoło.  
\- Ten duży nie mógł przyjść.- zabrzmiało to osobliwie, jakby Mikroft musiał stawić się inne umówione spotkanie, więc John wyjaśnił:- Właściwie, to nie chciał przyjść. Jest mało… ma nas, ludzi, gdzieś i uważa nas za coś w rodzaju jedzenia.- powiedział wstydliwie.  
Lestrade zaczął robić minę i otwarł usta, by coś niezbyt miłego powiedzieć, więc John pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem:  
\- Zanim spytasz: co tu robisz, w takim razie… Poznasz Sherlocka.- uśmiechnął się, zawieszając efektownie głos.- Sherlock!- krzyknął w stronę krzaków, w których siedział zwierzoczłek.- Chodź tu do nas. To Lestrade. I nie strasz go- to przyjaciel. Na razie…- dodał po namyśle.  
Krzaki zaszeleściły głośniej i Greg obrócił się w ich kierunku. John obserwował go z napięciem, nie wiedząc, jak obaj na siebie zareagują. Sherlock też mógł mieć jakieś swoje nieprzewidywalne reakcje, a Lestrade mógł zrobić coś głupiego ze strachu. Sherlock też przecież nie był taki całkiem niegroźny.  
Na wszelki wypadek przysunął się do Lestrada, żeby zaoferować mu wsparcie- oraz leciutkie przypomnienie, że obiecał zachowywać się rozsądnie.  
\- Nie uciekaj…-ostrzegł go.- Najlepiej po prostu stój i pozwól się … poznać.- powiedział spokojnie, ale głośno.- Sherlock, nie bądź nieśmiały.  
Sherlock wysunął głowę z krzaków i widać było nawet z tej odległości około dziesięciu jardów, że węszy intensywnie i mruży oczy.   
John poczuł przypływ czułości- Sherlock wyglądał teraz jak przestraszony dzieciak, któremu rodzice przyprowadzili kolegę do zabawy, ale on nagle zaczął mieć wątpliwości, czy chce kogokolwiek poznawać.  
\- Sherlock…-powiedział miękko.- Chodź, nie boj się…  
Zerknął na Lestrada, który też potrzebował chyba trochę wsparcia, ponieważ ewidentnie zbladł, a oczy zrobiły mu się okrągłe, jak spodki. John poklepał go po ramieniu, czym spowodował, że tamten prawie podskoczył i obrócił na niego spojrzenie:  
\- Co?.. co to jest?- wyszeptał.  
\- To jest Sherlock - odparł pogodnie John.- Młodszy brat Mikrofta, tego, któremu zrobiłeś zdjęcia.   
Lestrade znów zaczął gapić się na Sherlocka, który znieruchomiał w pół gestu, zdezorientowany i może lekko przerażony.  
\- Chodź, Sherlock. - ponaglił go John z naciskiem.  
Sherlock wysunął się odrobine z liści i powolutku, krok po kroczku wyszedł cały.   
Lestrade opadła szczęka.   
Niby widział zdjęcia i Mikrofta- ale to było w nocy i z daleka… teraz zaś widział przed sobą, blisko i wyraźnie- z odległości kilku kroków… i ciągle nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę.   
A potem Sherlock otwarł paszczękę, pokazał zęby i powiedział wyraźnie:  
\- Jooohn. Mikroft tu idzie.  
\- Jak to?- John był zdziwiony i lekko oszołomiony.- Przecież nie chciał przychodzić.- jęknął nieco płaczliwie.  
Lestrade nie mówił nic, po prostu stał- w bezruchu z szeroko otwartymi oczami i próbował dojść do siebie.  
\- Ale przyjdzie. Idzie. Tutaj.  
\- A skąd wie, gdzie iść?- jęczał dalej John. To trochę zmieniało sytuację, a on miał już dość niespodzianek. Mikroft miał się trzymać z daleka, więc Lestrade zostawił strzelbę w samochodzie (bo nie chciał, żeby postrzelił Sherlocka ze strachu, albo przez przypadek). A teraz… teraz byli bezbronni- a coś większego, niż największy niedźwiedź mogło ich rozerwać na strzępy w pięć sekund.  
„Myśl, Watson! Myśl!”  
I wymyślił.  
\- Sherlock!- wrzasnął, płosząc Sherlocka, który stał, napięty jak struna, nie wiedząc co robić, wyraźnie zagubiony.- Leć po mój pistolet. Wiesz, gdzie jest, prawda?- Sherlock skinął głową, ale John to nie wystarczało.- W szufladzie, przy łóżku, jeśli go tam nie ma- szukaj koło łóżka. Biegnij, jak najszybciej możesz. A gdybyś po drodze spotkał Mikrofta nie mów mu o broni. Musisz mi ją przynieść!- powtórzył z naciskiem.-i Sherlock nie zwlekając, prawdopodobnie nawet z ulgą, wskoczył z powrotem w krzaki i pomknął, jak strzała, szeleszcząc liśćmi.  
John miał nadzieje, że zdąży. Bo naprawdę niemiał pojęcia, co zrobi, jeśli Sherlock nie przyleci przed pojawieniem się brata.   
Na razie odwrócił się do Lestrade i sprawdził wreszcie w jakim jest stanie.  
\- Greg…- powiedział najłagodniej, jak potrafił, podchodząc bliżej i dotykając go w łokieć. Chciał wyrwać go ze stanu osłupienia, ale delikatnie, żeby nie spanikował i nie zaczął uciekać. Już miał na głowie przerośnięta bestie, nie potrzebował jeszcze spanikowanego kryptozoologa.   
\- John.- zaczął. Nadal miał wielkie oczy, ale już odzyskiwał zdolność mówienia. – To był… to był…  
\- Sherlock.-podsunął nadal łagodnie John.- Mieliście się poznać, ale trochę nam to nie wyszło, z powodu jego brata, który jednak się łaskawie tu pojawi.-powiedział z przekąsem.- Nie nadążam za tym skubańcem…. Ale może dobrze się stało… jeśli tylko Sherlock zdąży przynieść mój pistolet… to będzie dobrze.   
Popatrzył mu w oczy, uspokajająco, jak miał nadzieje.  
\- Jak się czujesz?- zapytał, zauważając krople potu spływające po skroniach.  
Kryptozoolog westchnął głęboko i potarł kark, szczerząc zęby w głupawym uśmiechu.   
\- O Boże! Jezu! Powiem ci, John, nie byłem gotowy… pół życia szukałem, ale kiedy znalazłem… John! Ty z nim… rozmawiałeś? Nie wydawało mi się, nie?  
John kiwnął głowa.  
\- On mówi… mówi po angielsku, nie? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć…- potarł czoło, jakby go głowa bolała.  
\- Tak.- John uśmiechnął się, z rozrzewnieniem, jak matka zdolnego dziecka.- Ale kiepsko mu ciągle idzie. Choć jest coraz lepszy…- przyznał skromnie.- Musiał się nauczyć angielskiego, bo ja nie potrafiłem wymówić żadnego słowa w jego języku..  
Lestrade znów westchnął, trzęsąc się jak z zimna.  
\- Chyba jestem w szoku.- I mam na myśli objawy fizyczne…  
John przyjrzał mu się uważniej, jako lekarz.  
\- Tak. Usiądź sobie tutaj. W słońcu.- pociągnął go na plamę światła.-Nie mam nic do jedzenia przy sobie, ale w aucie masz jakieś batoniki- jak wrócimy to je zjedz, trochę cukru nie zaszkodzi w twoim stanie.  
Lestrade posłusznie usiadł. Jeszcze chwile wstrząsały nim niekontrowane dreszcze.  
Potem powiedział:  
\- Przyznaje, nie wierzyłem ci. Nie obraź się, ale poznałem tylu kretynów, którzy mówili, że coś widzieli. Nawet to, co ja wymyśliłem. Nie uwierzyłem ci wtedy tez… opisałeś moje zdjęcia!  
\- Tak. W sumie tak. Nie chciałem ci wtedy mówić o Sherlock - John kucnął obok niego.- Średnio mi zależy na tym dużym. Właściwie to się go boje i wole, żeby był jak najdalej ode mnie. Ale nie chce go zabić- głównie dlatego, że to zaboli Sherlock a Sherlock jest… moim przyjacielem. Nie zwierzakiem. Znam go od… prawie rok mija. I nie mogę dopuścić, żeby coś mu się stało, żeby go zabrali.  
Ściszył głos. Trochę dziwnie mu się mówiło takie rzeczy obcemu człowiekowi.  
Greg popatrzył na niego.  
\- Ta. To twój przyjaciel…- to nie było pytanie.- Rozumiem. Chyba.-zrobił przerwę, żeby obetrzeć czoło w potu.- I co teraz?  
John się zastanawiał.  
\- Sherlock wróci z bronią i pogadamy z mik.  
-Kto to jest ten Mik?- Lestrade miał najwyraźniej problemy z ogarnięciem wszystkiego od razu.  
\- To ten większy. Ten czarny. Ten, któremu zbrobiłeś zdjęcia.- wyjaśnił cierpliwie.- Uwierz- z bliska jest dużo bardziej przerażający, niż Sherlock. Sherlock przy nim to rozkoszny kociaczek, przy wściekłym tygrysie.   
Lestrade jęknął. Chyba miał już dość spotkań trzeciego stopnia.  
Potem zachichotał.  
\- To lepiej niech ten twój zdąży z ta bronią.  
\- Niech zdąży…-przytaknął melancholijnie John i zaczął się rozglądać. Chwilowo to, czy i co opublikuje Lestrade w gazetach zeszło na drugi plan, kiedy musiał się skupić na przeżyciu.  
Lestrade w końcu wstał, choć odrobine drżały mu nogi.  
\- A nie możemy iść do mojego auta? Nie potrzebuje widzieć go z bliska. Mam dość… i to chyba na resztę życia… chciałbym co prawda… porozmawiać z tym Sherlock, skoro … się da i zapytać go skąd jest, ale kiedy przypomnę sobie o tych jego zębach… to myślę, że bardziej wole spotkać się z tobą na piwie i zadać ci tobie te pytania…- przyznał się z wstydliwym uśmieszkiem.  
Ale decyzja została im odebrana, bo zaraz potem John usłyszał głośne szelesty i trzask pękających gałązek i z pomiędzy drzew wyszedł Mikroft.  
Lestrade odskoczył z głośnym jękiem, najwyraźniej i tak zaskoczony jego wielkością.  
John też chciałby odskoczyć i zwiewać jak najszybciej, ale coś mu mówiło, że to nie dobre rozwiązanie, bo Mikroft rzuci się do pościgu. A John miał jeszcze walczyć z nim o możliwość pozostania bodygardem jego małego braciszka… co komplikowało sprawy niebotycznie.  
Nie zapytał Sherlocka, jak ta walka ma wyglądać i w jakich okolicznościach miała się zacząć… więc równie dobrze mogła właśnie teraz.   
John przeklinał w myślach wszystkich Obcych, z którymi musiał się ostatnio użerać. Na razie wyprostował się na cała długość- choć jak na próbę zaimponowania, była zbyt mała- przy Mikrofcie wyglądał jak krasnoludek.  
\- Zostaw nas w spokoju.- powiedział głośno i wyraźnie tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby to mogło pomoc.- Zaraz wróci Sherlock. On będzie tłumaczył.  
I stał dalej, modląc się o to, żeby Sherlock wrócił jak najszybciej.   
Mik nie miał ogona do wymachiwania nim, a jego uszy po prostu były nadstawione w kierunku Johna jak wtedy, gdy nasłuchiwał, więc John nie wiedział, co ma myśleć o jego nastroju. Podniósł ręce na wysokość piersi.  
\- Nie mam mięsa dla ciebie i nie mam broni. Nie będę z tobą walczył teraz.- powiedział głośno i wyraźnie, bo czuł, że coś musi zrobić a zupełnie nie wiedział co.   
Odwrócenie się do niego plecami, żeby iść do samochodu, wydawało się raczej ryzykowne. Na szczęście Mikroft nie wyglądał na złego albo głodnego- nie straszył futra i nie szczerzył zębów.   
Z tego, co widział John nie był napięty. Po chwili przykucnął i podniósł z ziemi gałązkę i zaczął się jej przyglądać z zainteresowaniem a potem ja polizał. Nie wyglądał prawdę mówiąc jak gdyby był inteligentny. Raczej jak jakieś zwierzę, które próbowało, czy to, co trzyma w łapach jest jadalne.  
Ale przecież Sherlock twierdził, że jego brat jest nawet inteligentniejszy, niż on sam- tylko nie interesowała go wiedza a władza i posiadanie jak największej ilości niewolników i zon- o ile dobrze John rozumiał, bo te wyjaśniania były udzielane gdy jeszcze sadził, że Sherlock jest samcem.   
Katem oka puszczał kontrolne spojrzenia w stronę les, który próbował się opanować i nie uciekać. John może nawet trochę było mu go żal, ale bardziej się bał o to, czy Lestrade nie rzuci się jednak do ucieczki- bo wtedy prawie na pewno Mikroft za nim skoczy… i John nie będzie mógł nic zrobić. A szanse na to, że Lestrade wyjdzie z tego żywy będą właściwie żadne.  
Postanowił go więc jakoś uspokoić.  
\- Greg.  
Lestrade nie odrywał spanikowanego spojrzenia od bestii.- Greg!- krzykał trochę głośniej.-Nie boj się go. On nie jest agresywny kiedy czuje się nie zagrożony. I bron cię panie Boże, żebyś zaczął uciekać…- dodał zachrypłym z przerażenia głosem.- Wiem, że wygląda strasznie, ale… ale jak uciekniesz, dorwie cię w parę sekund. To drapieżnik i sam wiesz, jaki jest szybki…  
Lestrade jęknął i John pomyślał, że chyba źle się zabrał do tego uspokajania.


	6. Chapter 6

Na szczęście niedługo później z krzewów wychylił się podekscytowany Sherlock, który podbiegł do John i wcisnął mu w ręce pistolet.   
John sprawdził czy jest naładowany (był) i odbezpieczył go od razu i wymierzył w Mikrofa, a potem odetchnął głęboko i pozwolił sobie na leciutkie rozluźnienie.  
\- Już jest OK, Lestrade. Mam go na muszce… Nie zabije go, ale jeśli zaatakuje postrzelę go tak, że mu się odechce…  
Mik nie poruszony kucał i grzebał w trawie ale Sherlock rozumiejąc co mówi John, i przestępując z nogi na nogę zaczął cicho piszczeć.  
\- Sherlock.- powiedział łagodnie John, wyciągając do niego rękę, ale w porę ją powstrzymując. Przypomniał sobie, że Mikroft nie lubił, jak się dotykało jego brata.- Nie martw się, przekonaj go, żeby nas nie atakował i będzie dobrze.  
Sherlock piszczał przeciągle.  
\- Ty mięso. Moje. Tamten- mięso, nie moje. Mikrofta!– ze zdenerwowania zrobił się mało zrozumiały.  
Sherlock na pewno chciał udobruchać swojego brata, ale gdy zaczął do niego ćwierkać, skutki były wręcz przeciwne. Czyli opłakane. Mikroft przestał zajmować się poszyciem i spojrzał na Lestrada, z nowym zainteresowaniem. Johna przeszył metaforyczny dreszcz, bo z jakiegoś powodu- może poznał mowę ciała Obcych lepiej niż sądził, wiedział, co się święci.  
Zdążył jeszcze krzyknąć:  
\- Nie! Zostaw go!-Zanim wielki drapieżnik skoczył. Miękko i cicho i niesamowicie szybko. Dopadłby Lestrada w dwóch wielkich susach, ale na szczęście John zachował refleks żołnierza, a broń trzymał już wymierzona w dobrym kierunku. Nacisnął spust, i nie przestawał naciskać, póki nie opróżnił magazynka- w którym było co najmniej dziesięć kul- taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję- chyba, że Sherlock go używał, a to było mało prawdopodobne.   
Wszystkie kule trafiły w ciało Obcego. I musiały co najmniej zaboleć, sadząc po tym, że zatrzymał się w poł kroku i zaczął kulić i piszczeć- zupełnie jak Sherlock, tylko ze dwa razy głośniej.  
John nie słyszał tego, póki nie skończył strzelać- tak działała: kiedy strzelał, koncentrował się tylko na tym – tak go nauczono.  
Większy Obcy nie upadł, ale przysiadł nisko, jakby nogi się pod nim ugięły, a zaraz potem, gdy John przestał strzelać- Sherlock doskoczył do niego, wydając podobny wysoki dźwięk rozpaczy.   
John obrócił się lekko, sprawdziajac szybko, gdzie jest Lestrade - stał w bezruchu, sparaliżowany strachem albo zaskoczeniem.   
Wiec mógł się zająć Mikroftem.  
Podszedł do niego kilka kroków i spróbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę Sherlocka, który był zajęty obmacywaniem ciała brata.  
\- Sherlock, odsuń się, muszę zobaczyć, gdzie dostał…  
Sherlock nie zareagował, więc John powtórzył głośniej:  
\- Odejdź! Musze sprawdzić, co z nim.  
Sherlock popatrzył na niego, z bólem w oczach.  
\- Zabił go! Zabił!- oskarżył go z wściekłością.  
\- Nie. Nie zabiłem go.- zapewnił go John, choć właściwie nie mógł być tego pewien.   
Sherlock skulił uszy i odsunął się odrobinę.   
John podszedł i przyjrzał się Mikroftowi, który siedział na piętach i miał zamknięte oczy. Z głowy spływały mu strumyczki krwi, które łączyły się z kolejnymi na ramieniu i piersi. Sierść rozdzielała i łączyła, więc John nie mógł oszacować dokładnej liczby i miejsca ran po kulach, ale nie było ich mało.  
\- Sherlock! Mogę go opatrzyć? Pozwoli się teraz dotknąć?- czuł, jak adrenalina krąży mu w żyłach i jak staje się tym Johnem Watsonem, który przeżył dwie tury w Afganistanie.  
Sherlock zawodził coś do siebie (albo brata) po swojemu, kiedy podszedł jeszcze bliżej i dotknął głowy bestii. Mimo, że tamten siedział na piętach, jego wielka głowa sięgała mu do ramion.  
\- Spokojnie! Nic ci nie zrobię…-powiedział, zdejmując koszulę, żeby otrzeć nią krew z twarzy stwora i obwiązać mu nią głowę. Tamten wyraźnie oddychał i żył, mimo przynajmniej trzech kul w czaszce. John wiedział, że to bardzo prowizoryczny opatrunek, ale nie miał nic innego pod ręką. O czymś sobie przypomniał i odwrócił się do Lestrada.  
\- Hej, Greg! Dawaj swoją bluzę, potrzebuję tu więcej szmat!- krzyknął do niego, ale Lestrade chyba zawiesił się na dłużej.  
John machnął ręka i przytrzymał ramię Sherlocka lewą dłonią,. –Sherlock, musisz mi pomóc. Weź go za rękę i zaprowadź do domu, tam go opatrzę porządniej, wyciągnę kule… a ja pozbędę się Lestrada… Tego człowieka.  
Sherlock był zmartwiony i przerażony, ale posłuchał więc John poszedł przywracać zdrowe zmysły Lestradowi. Nie rozmawiali dużo, gość miał ewidentnie dość wrażeń, jak na jeden dzień i John po prostu odprowadził go do auta, pewny, że mimo braku opaski na oczy, która gdzieś zgubili, tamten nie zapamięta drogi na tę polane. W zbyt wielkim był szoku.  
Odwiózł go jak najszybciej do hotelu, a Lestrade cały czas milczał, bardzo blady i John bał się, że jeśli mu karze prowadzić to wpakuje się na jakieś drzewo. Był po prostu podręcznikowym przykładem kogoś w stanie wykluczającym kierowanie pojazdami mechanicznymi.   
Znalazł mu w aucie batoniki i wcisnął w ręce. Lestrade zjadł je posłusznie, z nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem.   
Niestety musiał go zostawić i wracać do domu, opanowywać kryzys z Mikroftem. Nie myślał specjalnie o tym, co robił i jakie będą tego skutki- na żal po źle dokonanych wyborach będzie miał jeszcze czas później.- teraz był nastawiony na działanie- reagowanie i opanowywanie kryzysów. W tej sytuacji kryzysu wywołanego swoim działaniem.   
Dotarł na miejsce popołudniu. Człowiek miałby szanse już się przez ten czas całkiem wykrwawić, ale John wiedział, że to się nie stało.   
Mikroft leżał zwinięty w kłębek, koło chaty, a Sherlock ćwierkał nad nim zafrasowany, klęcząc obok, próbował podawać mu mięso, które podzielił dla niego na mniejsze części. jak matka karmiąca chore dziecko.  
Gdy Sherlock usłyszał klekot roweru Johna uniósł głowę i krzyknął:  
\- Jooohn! Chodź! Zrób coś, żeby Mikroft nie cieknie. Krwa-wienie.   
\- Dobra, dobra.-odparł John, stając pod drzwiami.- Już! Tylko przyniosę narzędzia i klej do ran.  
Bał się, oczywiście, że Mikroft odgryzie mu palce, gdy będzie go opatrywał (wyglądał na takiego, który potrafiłby mu oderwać całą rękę, jednym kłapnięciem szczęk) ale czy miał inne wyjście?  
Polecił Sherlockowi, żeby przytrzymywał głowę bratu- bratu, który był nadzwyczaj spokojny, jakby spał, albo stracił przytomność (zagadka Obcej fizjologii- jakim cudem jeszcze żył? ale John nie miał czasu rozwiązywać jej teraz), co było bardzo dogodne, w sytuacji, gdy John miał mu zacząć grzebać w ranach, szukając pocisków- na pewno go to bolało. Naturalny anestetyk bardzo mu się przydał, bo choć Sherlock robił, co mógł, żeby unieruchomić brata, John nie miał wątpliwości- gdyby Mikroft był przytomny, bolałoby go strasznie i mały Sherlock nie mógłby go powstrzymać przed zabiciem Johna. Golenie skóry dookoła ran i wydłubywanie kul, a potem sklejanie ich zajęło Johnowi prawie dwie godziny i dokańczał swoja robotę już po ciemku.  
Skończył, obwiązał jego rany bandażem i obkleił go mocnym plastrem i zorientował się, że przeprowadził ten chirurgiczny zabieg na trawie, wśród brudu i wilgoci. I że teraz Mikroft na tej trawie zostanie, skoro się nie obudził, względnie nie odzyskał przytomności. Po raz kolejny , zastanowił się przelotnie, czy tutejsze bakterie mogą zaszkodzić Obcym.  
\- Sherlocka… -zaczął, niepewnie.- Co mu teraz potrzebne? Możemy go tak tu zostawić? Może go czymś nakryjemy, noce są jeszcze zimne.  
Sherlock ćwierkał przygnębiony i wzruszał ramionami, więc John wygarnął zapasowe koce z szafy i przykrył całe ciało Mikrofta zostawiając mu na wierzchu tylko głowę, pod którą wepchnął jedna z twardszych poduszek.   
Potem wrócił do chaty, do Sherlocka, który próbował się pocieszyć siedząc na łóżku i jedząc to, czym nie zdołał nakarmić brata.  
\- Sherlock. - John przysiadł na łóżku, nawet nie myśląc o tym, by go z niego spędzić.- Powiedz, co teraz się stanie.  
Sherlock nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto to wie.  
A mimo to spróbował odpowiedzieć.  
\- Mikroft chyba będzie żył. A potem wróci do domu, albo zabije John. Nie wiem.  
\- A co by było, gdybym ja przeszedł na twoja planetę?- zapytał John, nie wiedząc czemu .  
\- Nie! Nie! nie idź tam!- Sherlock się znów wystraszył.-Wszyscy duży jak mir. Ty mały, słaby, mięso. Zjedzą cię. Zabija, zanim powiesz, że nie mięso.   
John miał już dosyć tego obrażania go.  
\- Ale mam bron. Mogę wziąć strzelby. Może coś więcej.   
\- Za dużo nas. Nie zabijesz wszystkich. Zabijesz piec albo dziesięć, ale sto przyjdzie. Zabija cię. Ja nie zdąży obronić.- zawołał prawie z tragicznym wyrzuceniem ramion w górę i John zdał sobie sprawę, ze dla niego to też był bardzo ciężki dzień.  
-Chodźmy spać. Już nic się nie da zrobić.  
Ogarnęło go takie zmęczenie, że nie chciało mus ie nawet robić sobie kolacji.  
Sherlock byłby mu może coś przyniósł- choć ukrojenie cienkiego plasterka sera, czy wędliny przekraczało jego manualne zdolności, to mógłby mu przynieść kawałek kiełbasy, ale John zapytał się swego brzucha, czy ma na coś ochotę i odstał zdecydowane zaprzeczenie. Czuł tylko zmęczenie, ciężkość w nogach i rękach a oczy mus ie same zamykały.  
\- Idziemy spać, Sherlock. Wyjątkowo, możesz tu dzisiaj spać. Nie mam siły cię spychać…

. .  
. .

Następnego dnia przed chata nie było niczego niezwykłego. Mikroft zniknął tak jakby go nigdy nie było. Zostawiał rozrzucone koce i lekko zmierzwionego Sherlocka, który nie bardzo chciał mówić o tym, co się miedzy nimi stało. Na pytania zadziwionego Johna odpowiadał niechętnie, ale bez kręcenia:  
\- Mikroft żywy. Wrócił do domu. Mówił: John zwyciężył, Sherlock może tu zostać.  
\- To super.- wtrącił John, sceptyczny, wciąż nie wierzący, że pozbył się problemu, ale już zaczynający mieć nadzieje.  
Siedzieli w kuchni, John próbował jeść śniadanie, a Sherlock próbował znaleźć sobie wygodna pozycje na stołku. Jak zwykle najbardziej przeszkadzał mu ogon.  
\- I co, nie wróci tu już po ciebie?  
-Nie. Nie chce. John zrobił mu dziury w głowie i zalepił je. Mikroft nie zna tego. boi się teraz. Mówi, że to dziwny świat i nie chce tu być.   
\- Och!- John nie przyszło mu nic innego do głowy.  
\- Sherlock prosił, żeby nikt tu nie przychodził. I Mikroft obiecał… nie przyjdą.  
\- To bardzo dobrze. A czy Mikroft nie spodobało się to, że tu jest dużo wolnego mięsa? I nie mam na myśli nawet ludzi, ale wiesz… zwierzaki w lesie, wiewiórki, zające, takie tam?- zapytał bo chciał mieć jasność.-Mogę o nim zapomnieć. Jakby to się nie stało?  
Sherlock nadstawił uszu i zastanowił się chwilę nad odpowiedzią.  
\- Mikroft wie, że tu dużo mięsa, ale nie chce zostawać. Chce rozmnażać. Się.  
John spojrzał na niego znad kanapki, która właśnie smarował miodem.  
\- Rozmnażać?- wyksztusił.  
\- Tu rozmnażać tylko z ja.  
John otwarł usta i zamknął je, zaskoczony, nie wiedząc, jak to skomentować.  
\- To rzeczywiście raczej nie najlepszy pomysł… W końcu jesteście… rodzina. Braćmi. Albo właściwie…- zamilkł, bo jakoś nie miał pomysłu, co mógłby powiedzieć.   
\- Sherlock nie chce rozmnażać- wtrącił, przypominając kolejny raz.  
\- No tak…-odchrząknął John.- Ty nie chcesz…  
\- Mikroft też nie chce.  
\- Bo jesteście rodziną, tak?- powtórzył John bezmyślnie.  
Sherlock zamachał uszami i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie… Mikroft nie chce, bo Sherlock mały i nienormalny a on nie chce małych i nienormalnych dzieci…- odparł rzeczowo i John nawet nie udawał przed sobą, że rozumie jego punkt widzenia.   
\- Dobra. Więc nie ma tu po co wracać, tak?  
-Tak.- odparł zdecydowanie Sherlock i zwędził ze stołu plaster szynki nabijając go na jeden z pazurów, udając przed sobą, że John tego nie widział.  
\- Zjadłeś już swoje-zaprotestował słabo John. Nie wyspał się jakoś i nadal nie potrafił uwierzyć ze wszystko tak szybko się skończyło.  
Ale właściwie – było dobrze. Został z Sherlock, którego nikt nie szukał i którego mógł przez jakiś czas trzymać blisko domu- aż sprawy nie ucichną.  
Teraz, gdy nie było Mikrofta, Lestrade mógł sobie publikować te zdjęcia- nikt go już nigdy nie znajdzie, bo go nie będzie.   
Sherlock wiedział, że trzeba się bać ludzi i nie da się zaskoczyć powolnym i hałaśliwym ludziom. A aparaty też John nauczy go omijać… wszystko będzie dobrze, czyli tak, jak było.   
Miał przynajmniej taką nadzieje.


End file.
